Ayudame a salir de mi locura
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Ereri BL "Gritos...Llantos... Sangre...Locura... Eso es lo que predomina fuera de las murallas" (...) "Falsedad… Ilusiones… corrupción… Hambruna…Eso es lo que predomina dentro de las murallas" Entonces... ¿Conviene vivir en un mundo lleno de ilusión o de muertes incondicionales?.Una historia llena de celos, amores incorrespondidos, Amistades rotas y traición.
1. Comienzo

_**Holi uwu Ya les había mencionado en fan-fics anteriores que, aunque yo suelo escribirlos completos y algo cortitos, cómo Oneshots, me iba a esforzar un poco en escribir uno algo más elaborado y que vaya por capítulos. Así que recen porque mi imaginación se esfuerce owó aunque la mayor parte (estructura, xD) la tengo armada c:**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo. Esta es la primera parte, y título del Fic**_

* * *

_**~Ayúdame a salir de mi locura~**_

Gritos… Llanto… Sangre… Locura

Eso es lo que se ve, lo que predomina, lo que se siente en todas las expediciones al exterior de las murallas. Esas son las razones por las cuáles la gente no se une a la Legión de Exploración. Para no exponerse a la constante desgracia de perder a sus amigos, familiares o sus propias vidas.

De todos modos, sigue habiendo personas con el suficiente coraje, o estupidez, para unirse a esas expediciones que se aventuran al territorio enemigo. A ese territorio que debería ser nuestro, de la humanidad.

Esas bestias abominables, que nos obligaron a permanecer enjaulados como ganado con la ilusión de que todo está bien dentro de 3 murallas construidas de falsedad. Gobernadas por viejos estúpidos que no se preocupan por su gente, simplemente por tener comida de sobra en sus mesas y mucho vino con el cuál emborracharse. Que no les importa que cientos de personas arriesguen o pierden sus vidas con la esperanza de ayudar a dar un paso más a nuestra raza acorralada, pero que no les pagan más que un poco de pan que dure toda una semana para toda una familia.

También hay gente que se une a la legión para enfrentar a estos cerdos que se hacen llamar "Gobernantes" y poder salir al exterior… a ver el mundo que nos espera… el mundo en el que nacimos, y que ansiamos recuperar.

Ese es el estado en el que vivimos. Una constante locura manchada con sangre y lágrimas saladas. Nosotros, la Legión Exploración, representamos las alas de la libertad. Salimos a luchar, somos los pocos humanos que se imponen y dan la cara a los titanes, y sobreviven al olor de la sangre de sus amigos y compañeros.

Esta es la historia. Esta es la realidad, por más cruel y sanguinaria que sea.

Están por llegar los nuevos reclutas. Promoción #104. De esta vez vinieron bastantes, teniendo en cuenta que por cada grupo vienen 2 o 3, que hayan venido 12 es un gran acierto.

Como siempre, paso a dar la bienvenida Irvin, Seguido por Hanji, o más bien la Loca, y al final iba yo. Al último para quitarles la última pizca de motivación que tenían. Yo no mentía. Era sincero. Les digo la cruel realidad en la cara antes de que la experimenten por sangre propia.

Entre los nuevos reclutas, había varias personas singulares, Ya que podrían haber ido a la escuela militar, pero se unieron a esta tropa suicida.

Mikasa Ackermann: Se especializa en cortar carne, Hermanastra de uno de los soldados. Ella dice haber entrado a la legión por este. Quedo primera en la selección de los 10 mejores, pero rechazo la oferta de ir a la Gendarmería.

Eren Jäeger: También quedo entre los seleccionados con la posibilidad de ir a la Gendarmería, pero se rehuso concretamente a ir a esta. Dice haber querido entrar a la legión desde siempre y por elección propia. No tiene tanta fuerza pero está decidido a luchar. Él es el hermanastro de Mikasa Akermann.

Todos los demás soldados no tenían demasiadas cosas que destacar.

Luego de 2 días de la entrada de los nuevos reclutas, Entre Hanji y yo decidimos pedirle al recluta Eren Jäeger reunirnos con él para hacerle un par de preguntas respecto a su motivación para entrar a la liga de exploración.

Cuándo lo llamamos en la hora del almuerzo, Mikasa Akermann también se dispuso a levantarse e ir con él. Suerte para nosotros que este lo impidió.

Al llegar de la sala comenzamos con la entrevista.

Comenzamos simulando que era una encuesta que se le hacía a todos los estudiantes, pero a medida que avanzaba el tiempo las preguntas eran cada vez más complejas. La que hacía las preguntas era Hanji, yo solo me quedaba supervisando apoyado en una pared del cuarto

-Muy bien, ¿Eren Jäeger, Verdad?

-¡Sí!

-Muy bien Eren. Te eh llamado aquí para hacerte algunas preguntas sobre el porqué de tu euforia y entusiasmo por unirte a la legión de exploración. No es que lo cuestionemos, simplemente es que no muchos tienen estas características y queremos saber el origen de tu opinión.

-Supongo que está bien

-Bien, comencemos. ¿Cuáles son tus objetivos al unirte a la legión?

-Mis objetivos son matarlos a todos. Matare a cada uno de ellos, hasta que no quede ninguno revoloteando por ahí. Sacare a la humanidad de estas Jaulas a las cuáles les hacen llamar "Murallas" y haré que dejen de vivir como ganado.

-Matarlos a todos… ¿Te refieres a los titanes?

-Por supuesto.

-¿A pasado algo que te haya hecho tener esta opinión tan contundente?

-… Desde siempre eh pensado así. Pero me decidí cuándo vi cómo destruían mi hogar esas bestias abominables. Lo jure… Lo jure sobre la muerte de mi ese momento hable yo, ¿Con que un niñito traumado, eh?.

-¿Eh? Con que un pequeño niñito traumado por ver la sangre de su madre correr. Si eso te da pena y pavor, simplemente no tienes el estómago para poder salir fuera de las murallas, dónde la sangre y las vísceras esparcidas de los soldados cómo tú por el suelo predominan.

-¡Rivaille!-. Reprocho Hanji, cómo si le fuera a mentir. No necesitamos niñitos consentidos en esta legión.

-… Es verdad… Yo lloré por la muerte de mi madre, al no poder salvarla. Y sé también cuántas personas mueren allí… Pero nunca dije que me fuera a deprimir. Esa es una de las razones por las que me uní. No dejare que mis compañeros mueran. ¡Yo los protegeré!.

-Hmm… Interesante… -. Este niño definitivamente tenía potencial. No era un pequeño cagon que entro porque no le quedaba otra. Tiene una motivación y objetivo.- Muy bien, eso es suficiente por ahora.

Pasaron los días. Solicite a Erwin que uniera a Eren Jäeger a mi escuadrón especial. Entre todos lo recibieron de buena manera. Obviamente yo no demostré demasiada euforia.

Luego de reuniones y distintas mierdas más aburridas, entre las cuáles había una de un intercambio de una persona de la legión por una mujer de 28 de la gendarmería que quería unirse, Planes para siguientes misiones, Distribución de los reclutas, etc. Estaba paseando por los pasillos. Ver las motas de polvo acumuladas en las esquinas me revolvía el estómago, por lo cual pensé en darle algo de utilidad a mi tiempo libre y ponerme a limpiar.

Estaba por ir a buscar mis productos cuándo me topo con ese mocoso. Estaba charlando con uno de los reclutas seleccionados para la gendarmería pero que se unió a la legión de exploración. Su nombre era Lyssandre, un joven de 15 años, mide 1,69. Caracterizado por su fuerza y precisión al cortar, pero no era muy bueno con su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales.

No sé qué hacía hablando con ese otro mocoso, pero me daba mala espina. Tampoco es que debiera de preocuparme demasiado, no es de mi incumbencia. Si es homosexual me da igual. Bah, eso es lo que pensaba hasta que vi que la boca de Lyssandre se acercaba a una distancia peligrosa de la de Eren. Me fui de ese lugar porque la verdad no me importaba nada ver los actos de afecto de otros. Aunque me hubiera partido el culo de risa si Mikasa hubiera estado ahí viendo, se le nota a la legua que está enamorada de su ingenuo hermanastro, o que por lo menos lo sobreprotege a tal manera de que no debe querer que tenga novio o novia hasta los 48, al menos que sea con ella.

Termine mis tareas de limpieza. En el camino me topé con una chica realmente hermosa. Medía unos 1,55, cabello castaño y ojos verdes y dorados. Me llamo la atención, nunca me había parecido verla en el cuartel, y no creo que se me hubiera pasado desapercibida con lo linda que es.

Luego de unas horas Erwin me llamo para que vaya a su despacho, había llegado la soldado de intercambio desde la gendarmería. Era la misma que me había cruzado en los pasillos antes. Su nombre es Esther, una de los mejores soldados de su promoción. Tiene 28 años.

Poco a poco sin que me diera cuenta, seguía a esa hermosa joven con la mirada, observándola.

-Cambio de personaje- o3o

Hace días que había entrado a la legión. Luego de una entrevista medio extraña por parte del Sargento Rivaille y la señorita Hanji Zoe, me asignaron a uno de los mejores escuadrones de la Legión. Al escuadrón del Sargento mismo. Empecé a hacer nuevos amigos entre las personas de todo el cuartel. Tanto reclutas viejos, como el escuadrón de Rivaille. Todos eran muy amables conmigo, era de los más jóvenes por lo cual hacían bromas conmigo respecto a eso, o sino simplemente me mandaban a hacer sus tareas que no querían hacer, a excepción de Petra en este tipo de cosas, claro.

Entre los nuevos reclutas, me hice realmente amigo de una persona en particular. Lyssandre Gringsword. Era bastante simpático conmigo, también era uno de los reclutas que podrían haber ido a la gendarmería, pero que eligieron el escuadrón de exploración. Su cabello era color Blanco como las nubes, con algunos reflejos de color rubio y en las puntas un gris que iba degradándose hasta quedar casi negro.

Como siempre, estábamos en el descanso de las tareas diarias de la legión. Hace algunos minutos estábamos practicando con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, era muy gracioso, porque más allá de su pequeño tamaño era muy torpe con las maniobras tridimensionales.

Cuándo estábamos caminando por el pasillo principal, el empezó a hablar de los amores pasajeros. Cómo nunca tuve uno no le podía seguir mucho la corriente de la conversación, hasta que en un punto llego a el tema de los besos. Yo con un sonrojo, le dije que jamás había besado a nadie.

Con estas palabras bastaron para que él se acercara a mi rostro y me diera un cálido beso. Un beso que no podía rechazar, aunque fuéramos los dos hombres.

* * *

_**Eso por ahora es todo owó**_

_**Se que la primera parte es cortita (?) pero es que yo suelo escribir One Shots QnQ por eso.**_

_**Cómo cuándo les digo que dejen su opinión en reviews no las dejan un carajo, usare psicología inversa (?**_

_**No quiero sus opiniones sobre mi Fan-Fic :c no escriban nada al respecto. Okno, acepto tomates, ladrillos, abucheos, algún que otro aplauso y hasta cartas de amor, así que hagan lo que quieran, estén por seguros que lo leere y que me alegraré de tener la opinión de distintas personas con respecto a mis historias. **_

_**Eso es todo (?) gracias por leer~**_


	2. Cada quién con su enemigo

**Holiii D:**

**Perdón por el atraso x.x es que no podría subir documentos ;-; nose que le paso al pinshi sitio**

**el tema es que ya tengo la parte 2, y la 3 o3o incluso comenze con la 4, y empeze un nuevo Fan-Fic**

**Avisare por aquí cuándo publique el siguiente, así que pasense por mi perfil si les interesa~**

**Gracias~, ahora les dejare leer o3o**

* * *

Siguieron pasando los días. Estuve haciendo varias tareas y cosas, que se hicieron más ligeras al saber que el final de estas podría volver a ver a Lyss. El odiaba que lo llamara así, pero yo lo seguía haciendo porque ver su cara de enojo me atraía.

Hace ya un tiempo que nos habíamos conocido, una semana después de entrar a la legión más o menos, pero solamente hace una semana que empezamos a relacionarnos de manera más concreta. Hablábamos cómo amigos, estábamos bastante tiempo juntos. Nos sentábamos en la misma mesa. A Mikasa no le agradaba demasiado, y el la miraba con rencor, cómo si hubiera pasado algo entre ellos.

Supimos que dentro de un mes más o menos, tendríamos nuestra primera misión real, por lo cual seríamos sometidos a constantes entrenamientos y simulacros.

Simplemente con el saber de una nueva misión que incluyera a los novatos las caras de los superiores se oscurecieron. A mí no me pareció tan mal, tal vez era porque estaba en el escuadrón del sargento… pero igual, solamente el más fuerte sobrevive, esa es mi opinión.

No digo que no tenga miedo, por supuesto. Desde el ataque en Trost y la pérdida de mis amigos, eh reconsiderado cuán ofensivos son los titanes… Cuánto miedo da… la gente no entiende la desesperación y temor que recorre la espina dorsal hasta que lo experimente uno mismo. Ver la muerte de los compañeros que me apoyaron en el entrenamiento… esa angustia no tiene igual, por eso estoy decidido a proteger a todos mis amigos y acabar con todos los titanes… ¡Yo los protegeré!

Con respecto a mi unión del escuadrón del sargento Rivaille, ¡De verdad me agrada! Todos los miembros tienen muy buen humor y por lo que se y eh escuchado son muy buenos en combate. Debe ser por eso que están en uno de los mejores escuadrones. Mi relación con el Sargento no sale de lo normal. Saludarnos cuándo nos vemos por respeto, además, le ayudo con su… ¿gusto…? No, más bien obsesión con la limpieza. Generalmente barro los vestíbulos y limpio las ventanas, pero últimamente eh estado cometiendo errores debido a que pensaba todo el tiempo en Lyss. Uno de los más recientes fue equivocarme con los productos de limpieza, y en vez de hacer las ventanas más transparentes las volví totalmente traslucidas.

También llego una nueva "recluta", que en realidad era originalmente de la gendarmería, pero pidió poder entrar a la legión de exploración. No se muy bien porque, pero me alegra que una buena soldado, que haya quedado entre los mejores de su promoción, tenga el coraje de unirse a la Legión y no quedarse como cerdo sirviendo al rey, dentro de la seguridad del interior.

La gente es muy agradable en este lugar, aunque no me quiero ni imaginar la cantidad de muertes que han visto. Yo no creo poder soportar el olor a sangre que se debe percibir en el exterior. La cantidad de misiones a las cuáles ha asistido el Sargento no tiene comparación alguna, la cantidad de lágrimas que debió ver tampoco. Las exploraciones en el exterior son una locura. Una completa locura, pero aunque esa es la verdad, el mundo mismo no es peligroso.

El mundo en el que nacimos es en el que vivimos, y es un total pecado no poder verlo al máximo, que nos priven de nuestras propias tierras. Por los titanes debemos vivir encerrados en estas murallas, sin poder ver el mundo exterior en paz, sin poder vivir. No poder experimentar las distintas temperaturas y condiciones de las distintas partes del mundo. Tampoco ver la vida característica de estas, no poder ver nada de eso es no poder ver completamente nada. No podemos ver el mundo en el que vivimos. Estamos condenados a vivir cómo pájaros enjaulados.

Somos dirigidos por gobernantes estúpidos y borrachos a los cuáles nada les importa, haciéndonos querer pensar que todo está bien. Queriendo simular una imagen de responsabilidad que simplemente es una máscara. Un cuadro posado sobre la grieta de una pared.

A los que están más cerca del exterior los trata cómo vándalos y gente pobre, cuándo deberían ser tratados con más respeto debido a que soportan el constante peligro. Son la fina barrera entre la Locura del exterior y la ilusión de lo interior. Fuimos los primeros en recibir el ataque de los titanes después de 100 años. Nos tomaron como el punto de comienzo de su invasión, para luego seguir con toda la muralla María.

Después de 100 años, cuándo estamos equipados para combatir. Luego de 100 años, en la primera batalla… Perdemos.

Falsedad… Ilusiones… corrupción… Hambruna…

Eso es lo que predomina dentro de las murallas.

Esa es una de las grandes razones por las que me uní a la legión, para poder escapar de la falsedad constante.

-Cambio de personaje-

Eren… Esa es mi razón.

Desde el asesinato de mis padres, eh vivido con la familia Jäeger. Ellos se convirtieron en mi nueva familia… yo juré que los protegería, que los ayudaría. O eso creía.

Eso creía hasta que no pude hacer nada… Nada… No pude salvar a mi nueva madre… tampoco pude salvar a mi madre biológica. Después del ataque en Shingashina y la invasión de la muralla María, desapareció el Doctor Jäeger. Y sólo me quedo la poca esperanza en una sola persona… Eren.

Por eso debo protegerlo… debo usar todas mis fuerzas, mis destrezas mentales y físicas, para evitar que haga alguna estupidez, que la muerte venga y cobre su vida, llevándose todo lo que me queda.

Pasando el tiempo nuestros lazos se fueron distanciando, el tiempo… esa fuerza que no para de correr, que a medida que va avanzando va cobrando vidas y esperanzas, deteriorando todo… destruyéndolo todo… no la puedes detener, y que una vez que pasa ya no puedes volverla atrás. Que te apura, que te deja sin espacio para hacer las cosas que tienes planeadas en tu vida, una vida tan corta de solo unos tantos años. Nuestra vida es el mismo tiempo. El tiempo es esa fuerza horrible inventada por los humanos para comprender mejor las cosas que van pasando y tener algo a lo cual culpar.

Yo no pienso dejarme vencer por el tiempo.

Por mis distintos pesares del pasado eh pasado a ser totalmente fría, no atraigo a mucha gente. Pero ese es el precio, eso es lo que el destino me trajo, y eso es lo que debo aprovechar.

Más allá de mi fiereza, sigue habiendo personas, gente que se me acerca, uno o dos chicos se me han confesado… yo los sigo rechazando, porque no pienso separarme de Eren, ni distraerme con otro hombre para dejar de protegerlo. Porque es lo único que me queda.

-Cambio de personaje-

Tal vez no sea el más fuerte, tal vez no tenga las mejores destrezas, tal vez no haya quedado entre los mejores 10 de la promoción cómo mis dos mejores amigos y compañeros de infancia, pero sigo teniendo esperanzas, y tal vez tenga un corazón más férreo que todos los demás.

La cantidad de cosas que eh experimentado… no tienen comparación con lo que las demás personas de distintas partes del interior llaman "Dolor"

Cuando era pequeño mis padres murieron, por lo cual tuve que quedarme con mi abuelo toda mi vida. Tenía esperanzas, pero me faltaba coraje y fuerza para valerme por mi mismo, por lo cual siempre dependía de otros. Esos "otros" siempre fueron Eren y Mikasa, tendiéndome una mano que ayudaba a pararme, y que yo tomaba cuándo me la ofrecían. Esas manos tan familiares que me inspiraban confianza y seguridad.

Luego de la aparición repentina del titán colosal, ellos fueron a buscar a su madre… y yo no pude… no pude ayudar, no pude, no tuve coraje, simplemente me quede paralizado en el mismo lugar hasta que mi abuelo me hizo entrar en razón y sacarme de allí para huir a las zonas seguras y poder volver dentro de la muralla María.

Después, perdí a mi abuelo en los intentos fallidos del gobierno por intentar recuperar la muralla antes mencionada. Ese estúpido conjunto de gente que se hace llamar "gobernantes"… siento tanto desprecio por ellos… enviaron gente desde joven hasta ancianos mayores sin habilidad o entrenamiento alguno con respecto a los titanes, a una zona que estaba plagada de ellos.

Por eso me uní a la escuela militar. Para poder luchar contra esas bestias y proteger a la gente que no debería estar involucrada con ellos. Para poder extenderles una mano e inspirar confianza y seguridad a las personas indefensas que viven en los pequeños distritos y pueblos cerca del exterior, tal como lo hacían mis amigos conmigo.

Luego… Apareció de nuevo… El titán colosal. Esta vez, ataco en Trost, otro de los distritos exteriores al borde de la locura del exterior. Los nuevos reclutas, sin siquiera poder haber elegido una designación definitiva, fueron enviados a luchar contra esas bestias. Nos habían dado la ilusión de que los titanes, simplemente se podían aniquilar con un equipo de maniobras y hojas de titanio reforzado. Los reclutas fueron confiados, riendo… esas risas lejanas de un momento a otro se convirtieron en gritos de desesperación, clamando ayuda, desgarrándose la garganta, Mientras los oficiales superiores no hacían nada…

Cuándo la estación de reabastecimiento fue invadida por titanes, y nos quedamos sin gas en las reservas individuales del equipo… simplemente fue una condena. El fina para todos, eso era lo que veíamos.

Yo estaba sin gas… solo… todo mi grupo al que había sido designado había sido asesinado… cruelmente devorados en las fauces malolientes de los titanes. En un techo, con el miedo que recorría mis ojos… Cuándo uno de ellos apareció ante mi… uno de 15 metros. Sin gas, sin esperanza, sin compañeros, sin soporte… simplemente no pude defenderme de ninguna manera, me deje agarrar por las manos enormes y deformes de ese titán. Y pude sentir ese olor repugnante y putrefacto cuándo este me estaba tragando. Eso fue lo que me hizo entrar en razón y empezar a luchar por mi vida, tratando de huir de ese destino cruel y deshonrado que me esperaba, pero no lo lograba.

Una vez más esa mano familiar se extendió y tomo la mía, halándome hacia el exterior para que este, por inercia quedara dentro de la boca del titán. Lo llamé. No quería que una de las últimas personas que me quedaban muriera de esa forma. Una vez más me extendió su mano quitándola de la boca de esa bestia… inspirándome confianza de nuevo… diciéndome esas palabras inspiradoras "No voy a morir de esta manera"…

Entonces de nuevo la locura se desato… cuándo el titán cerró su boca, arrancándole el brazo y haciendo que mi mejor amigo desapareciera…

Una vez más, la debilidad y desesperación se apodero de mí.

Una vez más me quede paralizado de terror y angustia…

Una vez más no pude evitar que se fuera, y esta vez era para siempre. Al estar en este estado de terror, no me percate de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor… no vi a ese enorme titán saliendo glorioso lleno de furia, odio y rencor, irguiéndose y lanzando un grito de guerra desde lo que antes era el estómago del titán que se había devorado a mi mejor amigo.

Me encontraron en el mismo estado que mencione antes. Mirando al vacío, con lágrimas en los ojos. Nadie podía sacar palabra alguna de mí, porque ni siquiera yo sabía si me quedaba alguna en la garganta luego de ver cómo un titán se devoraba a Eren. Estaba en un estado de Shock completo.

Salí de ese estado de angustia, y volví a mirar hacia arriba cuándo vi de nuevo esa mano… pero no era la misma.

Era Mikasa. Preguntando lo que logro arrancar las ultimas y escasas lágrimas que habían quedado en mi interior… "¿Dónde está Eren?" Casi sin voz… no la podía mirar a los ojos… no tenía el derecho… más bien, no tenía el valor… de enfrentarla… otra vez volví a ser débil… pero lo afronte, y le dije la verdad…

"Eren… está muerto, yo no lo pude proteger"

Estas palabras me hirieron más a mí que lo que pudieron herir a ella. Realmente es un ejemplo de valentía… una luchadora de la vida… lo supe cuándo se denotaba la misma angustia que tenía yo en el rostro pero se irguió, se paro y siguió con su camino, sin doblegarse un ápice .

Mi objetivo es cambiar eso, cambiar mi debilidad. Pero ya me eh rendido con respecto a lo físico. Me concentrare en generar mi habilidad mental. En el entrenamiento siempre me dijeron que era el mejor en las clases teóricas, por lo cual en vez de gastar mis energías en algo a lo cual no tengo ninguna posibilidad, me concentrare en lo que ya tengo una base. Seguiré luchando con la lógica y con la mente… No me dejare vencer por mi debilidad física. No perderé, no dejare que se lleven a las personas que son importantes para mí. Simplemente no lo permitiré.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado xD

Cómo anteriormente al usar Psicología inversa, funciono D: lo usare de nuevo owó

NO DEJEN REVIEWS, NO ME INTERESA SU OPINIÓN ¬n¬

Okya xD acepto desde tomates hasta cartitas de amor, así que lanzen lo que quieran

PD: Generalmente yo respondo a los reviews D: pero por mensaje privado, así que si dejaron un review en alguna de mis creaciones lo más probable es que tengan un mensajito mio por ahí uwu

Patatapandicornio~


	3. Incorrespondencias

**Hey! o3o**

**¡Volvi con la tercera parte! ya tengo la cuarta también ewé pero no la subire hasta no tener la quinta parte por lo menos por la mitad xD**

**No creo que este Fan-Fic tenga Lemon... Bah, nose (?) la mitad de las cosas se me van ocurriendo mientras escribo, la verdad, solo estoy siguiendo las relaciones de el machete base que hice xD**

**Para las que se lo preguntan... es ERERI yo hago ereri, porque amo esa pareja (?) Rivaille Uke tsundere es como... ahsdkasjdakd**

**Bueno, les dejare leer~ a partir de este cap se empieza a poner interesante ewé (según yo, que se que va a pasar xD)**

* * *

Estábamos en el cuartel, paseando por los pasillos, los dos juntos tomados de la mano ignorando las miradas de los demás. No era incumbencia de ellos nuestro sentimientos de uno por el otro. No entiendo porque la gente cree que puede meterse en la vida y relaciones de los otros pensando que su opinión lo es todo.

Así es, desde aquél beso repentino, empezamos a salir… no oficialmente, pero éramos algo así cómo amigos con derecho. No estábamos todo el día juntos, pero podíamos besarnos, tocarnos y tomarnos dela mano si el otro quería. Yo era más tímido que Lyssandre, por lo cual la mayoría de las veces él tomaba la iniciativa.

Aunque había pasado poco tiempo de conocerlo, realmente tenía sentimientos sinceros por él. No sé si lo sabía, pero me daba igual, yo seguiría amándolo de esta manera ciega e incondicional.

Incluso un día le intente hablar sobre ello a Mikasa y Armin. Al principio, el rubio dudaba sobre mis decisiones, pero termino cediendo, mientras que la asiática siguió con su opinión de manera férrea hasta el final. No le parecía natural que amara a un chico. "¡Qué importa, si mis sentimientos son sinceros, no hay nada que hacerle, el corazón no elige de quién se enamora!" Con estas palabras salí del salón al no poder doblegar la opinión de mi hermanastra, y corrí hasta mi propia alcoba que actualmente estaba en el sótano.

-Cambio de personaje plz o3o-

Con los días, empecé a relacionarme con Esther. Cada día que la veía me parecía más hermosa que antes. Con el sol su cabello castaño se volvía un color marrón rojizo, algo así como la caoba. Además, limpiar era una tarea que le agradaba. Le gustaba ver el ambiente limpio y ordenado, aunque su gusto no llegaba a nada comparado con mi pasatiempo, u "obsesión" cómo le dice Erwin.

Aunque tuviéramos todas esas cosas en común, en mis planes no estaba decirle cómo me sentía respecto a ella. Seguía siendo su superior, por lo cual un descuido cómo ese podría llegar a catástrofes sociales. O por lo menos rumores por toda la legión que fueran sumamente incomodos y molestos entre nosotros.

Todo iba bien hasta ese día. Ese día gris dónde salió el tema de los amores mientras limpiábamos las ventanas con el equipo de maniobras, ya que cierto mocoso confundió los productos, probablemente por estar tan atortolado con el otro mocoso que limpiaba con él. Seguía dándome mala espina, cómo si sus sentimientos en realidad fueran juegos pasajeros de la juventud, lo cual es comprensible con respecto a su edad, pero Eren se lo estaba tomando demasiado en serio.

Cuándo salió este tema de los enamoramientos en la conversación, yo me aleje un poco de Ella por miedo a que viera alguna pequeña señal en mi fruncido rostro que le pudiera dar alguna pista de mis sentimientos por ella.

-El amor adolecente eh… ¿No cree que es algo realmente superficial, eh Sargento?

-En mi opinión, más que ser superficial es estúpido. Prometerle a alguien que estarás con él toda tu vida, y a las semanas terminar su relación.

-¡Pero es emocionante! ¿No crees? Digo, conoces muchas personas con distintas personalidades, por lo cual cuándo estas dispuesto a enamorarte para toda la vida ya sabes lo que quieres y necesitas. Con lo que eres compatible… por decirlo así.

-¿Y tú?

Pregunte lo que no me atrevía por miedo a saber, aunque la curiosidad mató al gato…

-¿Yo? –Soltó una pequeña risita casi imperceptible- Yo tuve muchos amores en mi adolescencia, hasta la adultez. Termine con mi última pareja unas 3 semanas antes de venir aquí. Era mi mejor amigo. ¿Sabes? Me recuerda mucho a ti. ¡Tienen un mal humor y actitud casi idénticos! De hecho él me pego esta maña de limpiar y ordenar todo-. Cada oración que decía era una estaca más que se clavaba.- Sinceramente, no sé cómo pude estar con él 2 semanas completas, no me llevo bien con el tipo de personas de constante mal humor, cómo pareja claro. Si este tipo de personas son mis amigos, la verdad su humor se destaca, por la falta de este-. Soltó otra pequeña risa.- Por eso me llevo bien contigo Rivaille. Sé que siempre podremos llegar a ser buenos **amigos**.

Pero el gato murió sabiendo…

Esto último me termino de devastar. Por suerte mis sentimientos no habían sido más que atracción por su belleza. No había llegado a ser "Amor". Iba a comentar algo, a mentir por supuesto, pero ella se adelantó y siguió hablando.

-Creo que si hay alguien que me "gusta" actualmente es… ¿No te rías, está bien?

-No lo haré, la verdad me valen estas cosas.

-No es que esté interesada en todos los chicos de esta edad, pero la verdad que si hay alguien que me atrae es… Eren Jäeger… Me parece tan lindo y sensible, además de inocente… Aunque sea joven es muy alto y apuesto, es mi tipo, por decirlo así. Me encanta que sea tan despistado… me muero de ternura con saber que se equivocó de productos de limpieza por estar distraído con un chico.

Con estas palabras se me termino de helar el corazón. ¿Le gustaba ese mocoso?

-Pero… él es… tu sabes…

-¿Homosexual? Si, lo sé. Bah, más que saber, lo vi. Siempre anda con ese chico… ¿Lyssandre, verdad? Es muy apuesto, también es mi tipo. Quién sabe, quizás trate de seducir a alguno y hacer que no puedan vivir sin una mujer -. Dicho esto sonrío con picardía. Vaya perra se había vuelto. Por ser un hombre frío y de corazón cerrado por poco caigo en su trampa de "chica buena", pero aunque sea así, se me es imposible odiarla. Seguir cómo amigos sería lo mejor, porque la verdad que me es bueno convivir con una persona que comparte mi gusto por la pulcritud.

-Bueno, ¿podemos dejar este tema aquí? Aunque tú casi "te mueres de ternura" A mí me jode las pelotas que ese mocoso estúpido haya ensuciado todavía más las ventanas.

-¡No seas cruel con él! ¡Está enamorado, es normal que olvide las cosas!

-Me importa un carajo.

Con esto terminamos nuestra devastadora conversación.

-Otro cambio de personaje plz (?)-

Entré a la legión de exploración hace ya un tiempo. Entre los escuadrones 107 y 104 de unas 80 personas cada uno, solamente hubieron 12 que se unieron a la Tropa entre los dos. Todos los demás eran cobardes que no querían perder sus vidas en la boca de los titanes. Yo lo veo cómo debilidad, ya que un verdadero soldado jamás pensaría en la posibilidad de morir en campo de batalla, pensaría en seguir luchando, se volvería más ágil y rápido que esas bestias. Morir en las fauces malolientes de esas abominaciones no es una opción para mí.

Aunque diga todas estas cosas, sigo sin ser demasiado bueno del todo. Con los equipos tridimensionales soy un completo asco. A veces confundo los comandos y termino traccionando las cuerdas en vez de lanzarlas para adherirme a un nuevo punto. Con estas fallas no debería haber podido pasar del entrenamiento básico para ser soldado, pero logré disimularlo. Tenía que usar todas mis destrezas, tanto mentales cómo físicas, ya que mi cuerpo era muy pequeño y el equipo a veces me quedaba algo incómodo.

Estando en la Legión conocí a un joven de mi edad, un poco más alto, eso sí. Su nombre era Eren Jäeger, tenía una hermanastra que parecía sacada de un infierno candente.

El nombre de ella era Mikasa Akermann, una de las últimas japonesas. Aunque esta era impura.

Su cabello era negro azabache, y sus ojos de un color parecido, que tenían un brillo especial solo de ella. Que se encendían de odio pero también podían llegar a dedicar la mirada más dulce del universo. Yo quería que esas miradas fueran dedicadas para mí, pero no lo eran. Estaban dedicadas a su condenado hermanastro, ese idiota de ojos verdes. Mikasa siempre llevaba una bufanda roja que me encantaba, porque era una característica de ella. Hasta que me entere de que era originalmente de Eren. Cuándo tuve este dato quise poder arrancarle la bufanda e incendiarla, aunque no lo hice por dudas a que ese condenado semi-familiar le regalara una parecida, y se unieran todavía más sus lazos.

Aunque ella era la mujer, era mucho más fuerte que Eren. Más ágil, y fuerte. Cuándo le preguntaron porque no se unió a la gendarmería, dijo que era porque quería proteger a este. Todas sus decisiones giraban alrededor de él. De este bastardo al que actualmente beso todo el tiempo.

Sé que pensaran "Se rindió y se unió con Eren" pero no es así, ni nada parecido. Actualmente lo engaño para hacer doler a Mikasa. Se lo merece por haberme rechazado de esa manera.

(recuerdo)

"Estaba decidido a decirle a Mikasa que me agradaba, y quizás preguntarle si quería tener algún tipo de relación conmigo. Tenerla a ella sería cómo tener a todas las mujeres del mundo. Ese aire de grandeza que inspiraba la hacía incluso más irresistible.

Pero se desato la furia y locura en mí cuándo me respondió.

-¡M-Mikasa!-. En ese momento se giró para poder verme mejor. Seguramente ni sabía quién era.- ¡Espera un poco!

-¿Necesitas algo?

-A-Am, hay algo que quiero decirte… -. Estaba jadeando ya que había ido corriendo hasta ella, era muy rápida.- T-tú me g-us…

-¿Lyssandre verdad?

Me interrumpió cómo si no hubiera halado desde un principio, por lo menos sé que sabe mi nombre

-¿Eh? S-si…

-¿Has visto a Eren?-. ¿Q-QUÉ?.- Lo estoy buscando hace ya un rato y no lo encuentro, eso me preocupa. Quién sabe que estupidez puede llegar a hacer cuándo está solo.

-Eh… sí, creo que lo vi irse con el Sargento Rivaille y su escuadrón hace un rato. Deben haber ido a hacer alguna tarea o algo así-. Mentí. Mentí para poder hablarle tranquilo, decirle lo que quería, su hermano, hermanastro, lo que sea, me tenía volando de furia, tanto que podría ir y cortarle la cabeza si lo veo en ese mismo momento.- Am, con lo que te iba a decir…

-¿¡Se fue con el sargento!? -. Pareció que se inundó en odio. Realmente intimidaba cuándo te miraba fijamente con esos ojos llenos de odio y rencor.- Ese enano hijo de puta…

-¿¡E-Enano!? ¡Si el sargento estuviera aquí te hubiera cortado la cabeza por haberle dicho eso!-. ¿¡Acaba de insultar a su superior así como si nada!? ¡Que además es el soldado más fuerte del mundo! Bueno, pero debo concentrarme en mi objetivo. Cuándo estaba dispuesta a irse a buscar a Eren en un lugar dónde no lo encontraría, la detuve.- ¡Mikasa, tú me gustas!

Con estas palabras bastaron para que parara un segundo, sin mirar hacia atrás dijo esas palabras que terminaron de helar y encender mi corazón al mismo tiempo. Lo que selló mi eterno rencor a Jäeger.

-Lo siento, yo sólo amo a Eren."

(Fin recuerdo)

Seguí caminando por los pasillos del cuartel. Al tener este recuerdo en mi cabeza mis pasos se volvieron más pesados y constantes por la furia.

Luego de esa conversación, decidí que si ella no estaba conmigo no estaría con nadie. La haría sufrir ¿Cómo? Quitándole a su ser querido, por supuesto.

Relacionándome con él lograría varios daños. A ella le quitaría al amor de su vida, haciendo que este se quedara conmigo. Además, a él, esa persona que odio, le rompería el corazón cuándo lo dejara.

Esa es la razón de mi estado actual. Saliendo con ese hijo de puta que se roba a la chica más hermosa del escuadrón para él solo, y que encima la rechaza. El odio y rencor que siento por esas dos personas es tan grande que cuándo veo la cara de Eren me dan ganas de golpearlo. Pero no puedo, debo resistir para romperle el corazón. Lo más repulsivo es que él es tímido, por lo cual yo soy el que debe tomar las iniciativas y tomarle la mano, besarlo y hasta tocarlo.

Falta poco… en cualquier momento llegara una nueva misión… ahí lograré mi verdadero cometido…

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy!~

Les dejo con la intriga o: como les dije antes, se pone bueno ewé

En serio D: realmente me importa su opinión T3T así que si no es molestia, dejen sus reviews.

Cómo dije en el Cap anterior, yo respondo a los Rev. Pero por mensaje privado, así que si dejaron alguno en alguna de mis creaciones, lo más probable es que tengan un mensajito mio por allí (?)

Patatapandicornio~


	4. Amenazas

**Holi de nuevo xD**

**esta vez no tengo nada que decir :T los comentarios van a estar abajo del todo xD**

**Así que no sean vagos, y lean, sobretodo tú Wkesh xD**

**Les dejare leer~**

* * *

Estamos a 3 semanas de la expedición al exterior con nuevos reclutas.

El objetivo es investigar un poco la zona, cuán infestada está de titanes. Por eso es por lo que estamos preocupados. No sabemos si habrá unas cuantas decenas o algunos cientos de titanes. La diferencia entre las dos cifras es abismal. Tampoco sabemos si serán comunes o anormales. Es una expedición ciega con objetivo de reconocimiento de terreno.

Debido a esto, los reclutas son sometidos a simulacros de ataques de titanes, y entrenamientos intensivos del uso de equipo tridimensional con maniquíes de tamaño real. Pero no se compara… los maniquíes no se mueven… no te devoran. No son tan horrendos, ni están cubiertos de la sangre de las personas que te acompañan.

Yo personalmente, me encargo de no dar ilusiones y estamparlos contra la pared de la realidad. Los titanes no son un juego de niños. Son una bestia mortal que si te descuidas te devora, no tiene piedad.

También me empecé a acercar a Eren discretamente, de tal manera que no se diera cuenta. Empecé a observar sus movimientos y acciones conforme estaba cerca o no de ese chico. También me estaban "Ayudando" Esther y Petra. Aunque sabía que esta primera solo lo hacía por curiosidad a ver el mocoso que le gustaba. Cuándo Lyssandre estaba cerca de Eren, este último se ponía más nervioso y se distraía de sus tareas, mientras que si estaba solo, se concentraba y esmeraba en dejar todo impecable y cómo debía estar.

Debía impedir eso. No podíamos tener un soldado enamorado que cuándo esta con determinada persona se vuelve un completo imbécil, Así que por lo menos teníamos la información suficiente como para saber que Lyssandre y Eren debían estar en distintas partes de la formación.

Aunque también había otra posibilidad de percance.

Al estar en distintas partes de la formación, la preocupación de Eren por Lyssandre podría crecer y se volvería todavía más imbécil. Hay muchas posibilidades, pero nos guiaremos por la más segura, Eren vendrá con mi escuadrón.

De todos modos, una pequeña voz en mi me decía que no confiara en ese mocoso peliblanco. Me daba cada vez peor espina. Sobre todo desde que empecé a observar a Eren. Lyssandre me miraba con una cara desafiante, cómo si me estuviera retando a una batalla. ¿Batalla por qué? ¿Por el mocoso de su novio? Jamás. Pero me irritaba que ese imbécil me retara de esa manera. Soy su superior, y hago lo que se me canta la puta gana

.

.

.

Estaba caminando hacia mi habitación, quedaba en el segundo piso. Cuándo siento la presencia de alguien siguiéndome. Seguí al ritmo normal para que mi acosador no se diera cuenta de que me percate su presencia e hiciera algo arriesgado. Fingí que se me cayó una pluma, al agacharme intente ver de reojo quién era, pero este se acercó hacia mí desde atrás agarrándome por la cintura y tomando mi mano antes de que le pudiera encestar un puñetazo. Hecho esto, me estampo contra la pared, aprisionándome. No podía hacer ningún movimiento. Tenía tomadas mis manos por encima de mi cabeza, su cintura estaba a la altura del comienzo de mi espalda, presionándome, y tenía una de sus rodillas entre mis piernas.

Gire mi cabeza cómo pude y logre ver su rostro.

-Tu… maldito mocoso… sabía que algo andaba mal contigo… -. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa de "te descubrí".

-¿Mocoso? Vaya Sargento Rivaille, le dice eso a la persona que lo tiene aprisionado contra la pared y que mide 8 centímetros más que usted.

-Suéltame si no quieres que te parta la cara de un puñetazo apenas tenga la oportunidad pedazo de hijo de puta.

-Vaya, me hiere insultándome así Sargento…

-Escupe de una puta vez que es lo que quieres.

-Aléjese usted y sus dos "amiguitas" de Eren-. Ya me lo suponía. ¿El mocoso homosexual esta celoso de que le mire a su noviecito maricón? Já… vaya cago de ri…- Arruinaría mis planes por completo… no me puedo permitir eso-. ¿Plan? A que se refiere… ¿Trata de hacer algo con Eren? ¿Acaso sabe que él es un Titán?

-Que sabes, hijo de puta…-. Presionó aún más fuerte contra la pared, lo cual causo que se escapara un pequeño gemido de mi parte.

-¿Qué sé? No sé a qué se refiere, tampoco me importa nada relacionado con Jäeger. Simplemente estoy cobrando venganza contra su hermanastra la asiática jugando con su querido y sobreprotegido hermanito.

-¡Ha! Así que el maricón peliblanco en realidad no es gay, sino que es normal pero se emputó cuándo lo rechazaron, porque no se da cuenta de que es más feo que una blasfemia y que ninguna mujer querría salir con él.

-¡CALLATE! de nuevo contra la pared, mucho más fuerte que antes… Yo no pude contener un grito de dolor por el rodillazo que recibía en la entrepierna y el gran apretón en mis muñecas.- Ja… Jaja… ó a reír como maniático… en ese momento dudé si estaba loco, y me preocupe por mi salud personal.- Realmente… realmente duele cuándo insulta a las personas así… Deje de hacerlo conmigo.

-Eso desearías… pedazo de mi…-. Tapo mi boca con su otra mano, la cual llevaba libre este tiempo.

-Shhh… -. Destapo mi boca para llevarse la mano al bolsillo y sacar una navaja.- Ya se lo dije, no me insulte… o podría salir herido… Ja… jaja… Jajaja… JajAJajAjajA-. En ese momento sentí el miedo inundar mi mente, este tipo estaba totalmente loco… con una navaja en mi cuello… si hacía un movimiento equivocado podría matarme de un tajo.

¿Yo… moriría de esta manera…?

En ese momento apareció la esperanza frente a mis ojos… o más bien, se escuchó al final del pasillo. Sonaban risas pasos pesados aproximándose a dónde estábamos. Me soltó, quito la navaja de mi cuello y la guardo, con una sonrisa y la mirada baja dijo.

-Más vale que esto no salga de aquí… jeje

Con esto, el desapareció en las sombras del corredor, y el grupo de reclutas, entre los cuáles estaba Eren, paso cerca de mí. Yo todavía estaba en shock por aquel acto del cuál había sido participe… Mis pupilas estaban dilatadas, con los ojos bien abiertos. Eren se percató de esto y se separó de su grupo, para acercarse a mí con una mirada de confusión. Pero pareció recordar algo y guardo su distancia conmigo, cómo si tuviera prohibido acercarse a mí. Ese hijo de puta le había dicho algo. No sé qué era ese "Plan" pero este involucraba a Eren y a Mikasa. Probablemente su "Plan" consistía, cómo Mikasa lo rechazo, en jugar con Eren o algo por el estilo y romperle el corazón. Lo que el bien imbécil no pensó es que luego de esto Mikasa podría ir a consolarlo y unirse más.

-¿R-Rivaille Heichou?-. Ah… volví en mí y recordé que el mocoso estaba parado a unos metros de mí, observándome con esos ojos tan particulares de él, que a la luz de las velas se veían oscuros y tristes.- ¿Pasa algo?

-No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Eren-. No podía correr el riesgo a ser herido o algo por el estilo.

-Señor, yo no soy quién para meterme en su vida personal, pero sé muy bien que algo malo está pasando. Así que, aunque no sea de demasiada ayuda, puede decírmelo-. El mocoso me dijo esto, Mis pupilas se dilataron de nuevo por el asombro. Baje la cabeza, escondiéndola en mi pañuelo mientras fingía que acomodaba este para esconder el pequeño rubor que se generó en mis mejillas. Luego de ese encuentro tan impactante estaba algo extraño.- Lyssandre… ¿Lyssandre le dijo algo verdad? percibir un rubor en sus mejillas que escondió bajando la cabeza.- Hoy él… estaba muy extraño, por momentos se ponía nervioso y territorial. Sobre todo con Mikasa. Pero cuando ella no estaba todo el tiempo lo miraba a usted, como… observándolo… ¡Así que si le hizo algo le diré que no…!

Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, pase por al lado de él, rascándole la cabeza.

-No debes preocuparte. No digas nada sobre esto, por favor.

-Ok… No me preocupare por usted-. Note un cierto tono de timidez en su voz, que hizo que quisiera lanzarme hacia él y abrazarlo como si fuera un niño pequeño. No podía hacer esto, pero con esas palabras logró que me detuviera unos segundos en mi lugar. Estaba dispuesto a proseguir con mi camino hacia mi alcoba, ya interrumpido por varios factores. Pero Eren me detuvo.

-¡Heichou, espere!-. Me di vuelta en mi lugar para poder verlo a la cara. Cuándo lo hice, este me tomo por los hombros y me puso contra la pared, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Que ahora que los veía bien, eran una mezcla de verde, dorado y aguamarino. Una combinación espectacular que sincronizaba perfectamente con la personalidad candente e inocente del niño. Encerrado entre sus brazos que me aprisionaban contra la pared, se me acerco a el rostro. Quedó a unos 15 centímetros de mi rostro, podía percibir su respiración agitada.- Heichou… ¿puedo darle un beso?

-¿B-Beso…?-. No pude evitar un rubor en mis mejillas, el cual el percibió de inmediato debido a la cercanía de nuestras caras

-Heichou, se ve realmente adorable cuándo se ruboriza.

-Hijo de puta…

-¿Me dejará o no?

-¿Dónde?

-¿Eh?

-Rápido, decide de una vez.

- ¿E-En la mejilla quizás?

-Está bien…

Me dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. Seguido se separó de mí, se despidió con un "Buenas noches". Yo también seguí mi camino hacia mi habitación, y esa noche dormí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Querida y no loca Wkesh:

AKSJHASKGJAGJHGASAJAJAJJAJAAJ xDDDDD me muero de risa con tus reviews xDD aksdhsajdasguaiuiars :'3 me hiciste escupir mi té (?) ahora me debes uno :C okno

Realmente xD relamente muchas gracias, insulta todo lo que quieras (?) pero te va a caer bien al final (?) o tal vez no ewé

Y nose si vas a llorar, por ahí lo hagas de felicidad o de tristeza, que se yo (?) askdasdguhasdu

Patatapandicornio~


	5. Cotilleos

**Holi o3o volvio patatapandicornio con el nuevo Cap del Fic owó**

**ASIAHSIAUS xDDDD **

**-Los comentarios estan al final-**

**Ah si! Subi el nuevo fic que antes había dicho!**

* * *

Faltaban tan solo diez días para la misión de reconocimiento de terreno.

Luego del percance con Lyssandre y acto seguido el encuentro con Eren, no sucedió nada que haya que comentar. La mayoría de los reclutas estaban preocupados por sus vidas debido a mis "comentarios inspiradores y realistas" que les iba dando.

Erwin se la pasaba pidiendo provisiones a Sina, pero los muy engreídos no querían dar más que un mendrugo de pan por soldado para toda una expedición de 1 semana. Están totalmente locos. Creen que por estar cerca de la monarquía son los reyes del mundo.

Hanji y otros soldados a cargo de ella se ocupaban de instruir acerca de las clases teóricas. Con referencia en las zonas y puntos débiles de los titanes, los tipos, alturas y características que pueden tener. Los más temidos siempre fueron los anormales de más de 15 metros, ya que siempre se acercan a las partes más concurridas y pobladas de la formación, y estas generalmente están hechas de puros novatos y uno o ningún superior.

Yo no ayudaba en casi nada. Mi mente asesina Hanji's no estaba hecha para instruir a mocosos, por lo cual solo seguía con mis actividades normales de papeleo y planificación de formaciones para un desarrollo óptimo.

Ese día, estaba caminando por el campo, y vi a Eren, con Mikasa sentada sobre sus hombros, y Armin alentándolos desde abajo… ¿Qué mierda estaban haciendo?

-Hey…-. Les hable con un tono apagado, demostrando mi interés pero a la vez mi indiferencia por la situación.-

-¡Rápido, Mikasa! ¡No Eres tan liviana cómo antes!

-¡No la alcanzo!-. Era la primera vez que podía escuchar un pequeño tono de sollozo en su voz.

Al acercarme, vi el problema.

Evidentemente, a Mikasa se le había salido la bufanda roja que siempre lleva, y se había atascado en la rama alta de un árbol. Eren la estaba ayudando a recuperarla, pero le faltaba solo un poco para alcanzarla. Iba a entrar a escena hasta que decidí quedarme quieto para ver la reacción de la persona que se estaba aproximando rápidamente a ellos.

-¡Hey, Eren! ¿¡Que estás haciendo!?-. Se acercó el peliblanco a la inusual torre.

-¡Ah! ¡Lyssandre, estoy ayudando a Mikasa! se dirigió hacia ella.- ¿Todavía no la alcanzas?

-¡Eren, no crezco medio metro en un minuto!

-Jaja-. Ahora el rubio soltó una pequeña risita.-Recuerdo que una vez paso algo parecido en Shingashina, pero esa vez éramos niños, y un adulto tuvo que venir y recuperarla por nosotros.

-¡Eren, No importa, necesito que vengas y me ayudes con algo! el imbécil ¿Qué se creía?¿El centro del mundo?

-¡Espera un momento, ahora no puedo!

-¡EREN!-. Lyssandre tironeo del brazo, que estaba sosteniendo una de las piernas de la asiática, haciendo que la soltara, lo cual hizo que el que la sostenía perdiera el equilibrio y la hiciera caer. Por un momento pensé que Mikasa caería de una manera monumental, y hasta hice un ademán de ir y atraparla, aunque no me gustara la idea esta, no podíamos tener uno de los mejores soldados herido, pero Eren fue más rápido.

Cuándo Lyssandre lo estaba tomando del brazo, el castaño se separó, dándole una palmada a la mano del peliblanco. Acto seguido, se dio vuelta justo a tiempo.

-¡Mikasa!-. Grito Eren mientras corría hacia su hermana, para atraparla justo en el momento exacto, aunque por el peso de esta cayeron los dos al piso de una manera suave. Por una vez priorizó a otra persona que a Lyssandre, lo cual no lo dejo muy contento.

Armin, en cambio, reacciono rápido y fue a socorrer a sus dos amigos de infancia (por lo que tenía entendido) preocupándose de si alguno estaba herido, lo cual, por suerte, no era así.

-¡Lyssandre! ¿¡Que estás haciendo!? ¡Tirándome del brazo de esa manera, casi lanzas a Mikasa al suelo!-. Reprocho Eren de una manera muy brusca. Vamos, golpéalo.

-¿¡Que estás haciendo tú Eren!? ¡Te había dicho que necesitaba ayuda! ¿¡Porque vas y la tomas a ella, rechazando mi mano de esa manera!?

-¡Porque estaba por caer! ¡Estaba por caer por tu culpa!

En ese momento, si decidí que debía entrar a escena. Cómo su superior, no iba a permitir peleas inútiles entre soldados, sobretodo tan cerca de una misión. Todos se estaban acercando para ver la escena de pelea.

-¡Muy Bien, ya basta!-. Me acerque a los tres que se hallaban en el suelo, para cerciorarme de que estaban bien, para luego dirigir mi palabra hacia el peliblanco.- Hey, tú mocoso de mierda, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

Al verme, Lyssandre se sorprendió. ¿Pensó que era tan maricón cómo él y le haría caso a su amenaza?, no era así.

-¡NO SE META!-. Me grito con una fuerza y furia… ahora sí ya valía verga, contestándole a su superior así en público. Iba a levantarme y pegarle una patada al estilo juicio de Eren, pero Erwin llegó a tiempo para detenerme, mientras que Mike y otros más tomaban a Lyssandre por detrás y se lo llevaban… Más vale que lo golpeen duro.

Luego de eso, me vi sometido a una humillación… muy grande, pero no tenía otra opción, era el "castigo" De Erwin por haber tratado de golpear a un nuevo recluta. Eren y Mikasa medían 1,70 cada uno, lo cual da 2,40, faltaban 6 centímetros para que llegaran a la bufanda. Mientras que Erwin, que mide 1,88 y yo, que mido 1,60. Por lo cual, al subirme a sus hombros, llegue perfectamente a la rama dónde se encontraba el objeto de gran valor para la asiática. Mierda, mataría a Erwin después por cargarme tal cómo a un niño…

Paso un día más.

Con respecto a mis "investigaciones" de Eren y Lyssandre, ignore las advertencias del estúpido peliblanco. Seguí observando, pero empecé a notar que ya no se acercaban, ni hablaban. Eren parecía sentirse incomodo cuándo estaban en una misma habitación. Mejor para mí. Si poníamos a Eren y Lyssandre en distintos escuadrones, todo solucionado, no deberían preocuparse el uno del otro.

Tenía este pensamiento hasta que empecé a observar también el comportamiento del estúpido de ojos color ámbar. Este se veía preocupado, observaba a Eren constantemente. También giraba la mirada y nos observaba a nosotros cuándo él creía que no nos dábamos cuenta. Pero yo no soy una persona que deja pasar todo lo que pasa a su alrededor. Cuándo estas en campo abierto, en una zona infestada de enemigos de ese tamaño, es normal que aparezca una mano gigantesca por alguno de los flancos. Simplemente fingí que no veía nada, es más, yo también lo estaba observando sin siquiera mirarlo ¿Ilógico no? Para mí no.

Para poder estar más al tanto de la relación entre esos dos, en nuestro "grupo de reconocimiento de relaciones de mocosos" (Conformado por Petra, Esther, Hanji recientemente y yo) decidimos que uno de nosotros iba a relacionarse con Eren, para inspirarle confianza y poder sacarle algo de información. Este "grupo" ya no estaba más que para cotilleo, pero igual me interesaba más de lo normal que pasaba entre ellos. Esther fue la primera en ofrecerse en relacionarse con Eren, lo cual Petra y yo negamos rotundamente, porque sabíamos los sentimientos e intenciones de ella. Era un verdadero dolor de cabeza. A veces se volvía tan infantil como Hanji, lo cual hacía que mi sistema asesina locas infantiles (en la cual esa calificación antes solo estaba Hanji) Se activara y me volviera totalmente hostil, Lo cual a todas les causaba gracia. No se cómo había terminado en un estúpido grupo de cotilleo conformado por mujeres.

El punto es que al final, el elegido para ir fui yo, ya que en Esther no se podía confiar, Eren a Hanji le tenía pavor y Petra no era muy buena mintiendo. Además, otra de las excusas era que el mocoso me tomaba siempre como ejemplo, era algo así como su ídolo. Yo también iba a agregar lo que sucedió en el pasillo hace unas semanas, pero por suerte no lo dije. Casi se escapa de mi boca. ¿Qué les iba a decir? "Si, yo el otro día estaba en el pasillo a oscuras, y me pidió permiso para darme un beso. Él quería darlo en los labios pero no se lo permití, por lo cual solo fue en la mejilla". No me imagino la cara que hubieran puesto.

.

.

.

Eren se veía bastante conforme y cómodo con mi compañía. No era una persona que le interrumpiera en sus tareas, es más, al estar su servidor presente se esforzaba más para impresionarme.

Tuve que esperar bastante tiempo, ya que él es bastante popular, y Mikasa no me sacaba el ojo de encima. La mirada de asesina-serial-de-personas-que-se-acerquen-a-Eren no me afectaba en lo absoluto, es más, cuándo el venía y me hablaba ignorándola, le dedicaba una sonrisa de Tu-hermanito-me-quiere-mas-a-mi-perra. Bueno, hasta que nos quedamos solos en el receso de una reunión, paso un día y medio. Cada vez nos quedábamos con menos tiempo. Estando los dos solos sentados, en un ambiente con una tensión tremenda, él empezó a hablar de trivialidades, desde el material de la tela de los trajes hasta cómo teje una telaraña la araña. Hasta que en un punto me harté y le pregunte directamente sin considerar sus sentimientos…

-Hey, Mocoso.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué paso entre tú y el idiota peliblanco?

-¿Eh? –.Se quedó en semi-shock por unos 3 segundos.- ¿¡Eh!?-. luego del shock se volvió un tomate con ojos. Literalmente, se sonrojo hasta las orejas, tanto que se tapó la cara dejando al descubierto uno de sus ojos para poder verme.- ¿¡P-Porque pregunta eso tan de repente!?

-Porque me dieron ganas.

-B-Bueno-. Se le paso el sonrojo volviendo a la normalidad, pero seguía con un pequeño rubor cerca de sus ojos.-No puedo decir que se terminó algo… porque nunca hubo nada… pero, luego de hablar con usted… L-L-La otra noche-. Ok, de nuevo tomate con ojos. Aunque yo tampoco pude evitar un rubor en mi piel blanca al recordar esa escena, solo que paso por desapercibido porque oculte mi rostro en mi pañuelo.- Llegue a mi habitación y me encontré con Lyssandre. Este estaba bastante alterado, al preguntarle que le pasaba, me dijo que le molestaba que estuviera con otra gente. Quería que dejara de estar con Mikasa, Armin, Petra, Esther y hasta con usted. Menciono algo de que se arruinaría todo, no sé, estaba muy alterado. Por lo cual le dije que ya parara, y que no quería tener nada con él si las cosas iban a ser así.

-Hmm… ¿Y tú todavía sientes algo por él?

-E-Eh… -. Se quedó paralizado, cómo si tuviera que pensarlo.- Bueno… no sé si tengo derecho a responderle así pero… ¿Por qué le interesa?

Mierda. Pregunte eso, y ahora me tiene entre la espada y la pared. Estoy hablando de amor con el mocoso que me beso la mejilla el otro día, y no le puedo decir "Oh, es que Petra, Esther y Hanji quieren saber si te peleaste con tu noviecito para cotillearlo mientras toman té en la tarde". Piensa rápido Levi…

Al mirar a un costado de reojo, pude ver cómo 3 pares de ojos miraban expectantes por atrás de la puerta, y el característico brillo de los ojos de Hanji al atravesar sus lentes. Mierda, si estaban observando, acercan cada vez la espada al cuello.

-Bueno, es que como Sargento debo saber el estado sentimental de mocosos como tú para poder armar mejor la formación.

-¿Es esa la verdadera razón?-. Mientras decía esto se levantó, y se aproximó a la puerta, para abrirla completamente y dejar al descubierto a esas tres chismosas que estaban detrás. Mierda, las había visto, bueno, mejor para mí, ya no estaba bajo tanta presión.- Hanji-San, Petra-San, Esther, ¿Qué están haciendo?

-¡Ah! Hola, Eren… (Hanji)

-Eh… Hola… (Petra)

-¡Eren! ¿Supiste que estábamos detrás todo el tiempo?... (Esther)

-Hola, Hola, y Sí, podía ver el brillo de los lentes de Hanji detrás de la puerta.

Lo sabía, Esa idiota debería quitárselos cuándo husmea. Me serví una taza de café caliente, para calmar un poco las cosas mientras esas 3 le explicaban él porque estaban allí al mocoso. Yo ya no tenía nada que explicar, por suerte. Aunque no había conseguido una respuesta por parte de Eren a la pregunta principal.

-Bueno Eren… deberías responderle al Sargento Rivaille la pregunta que te hizo.(Hanji)

-La hubiera respondido si no estuvieran husmeando

-Entonces… ¿Si no hubiéramos estado ahí desde un principio, lo hubieras dicho?

-No, probablemente ya lo hubiera violado, así que, por favor-. Me ahogue con el café al que estaba tragando escuchar esas palabras, y termine escupiendo el resto tosiendo al final ¿¡Que mierda acaba de decir!?

-¡H-Hey Mocoso! ¿¡Que mierda acabas de deci…!?-. De nuevo me dejo con la palabra en la boca, porque cerró la puerta mientras las otras tres se quejaban por la acción de este. ¿¡Que mierda esperaban ver!? ¡Pedazo de pervertidas! ¡No me dejare tocar por un mocoso cómo él!

Se dio vuelta mirándome con una cara llena de curiosidad. ¿¡Curiosidad de qué!? ¿¡De que si me dejaría violar por él!? Lo mire con unos ojos de mocoso-de-mierda-te-dejare-sin-hijos-por-decir-algo-como-eso-frente-a-ellas. Pero el la ignoro completamente y volvió a su asiento original.

-Hijo de puta…-. Creo que se me podría ver la vena hinchándose en la sien.- ¿Por qué… Por qué dijiste algo cómo eso… frente a ellas…?

-¿Eh? Bueno, simplemente para que se fueran con la mente llena de mentiras, tratando de no molestar y así no escucharan lo que dijera… sinceramente no me gustaría que otra persona que no fuera usted escuchara lo que estoy por decir.

-Entonces, primero, prosigue de una puta vez

-Bueno… la verdad es que no se si alguna vez sentí algo por él, Fuimos más bien algo cómo amigos con derecho… por lo cual estar con o sin él no es mucha diferencia, más allá de la presión que sentía al estar con él por la constante amenaza o posibilidad de que me hiciera algo… indecente… en frente de otras personas.

-¿Indecente? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno… -. De nuevo el rubor… mierda, cuándo se ruboriza es tan lindo…- Qué me tomara de la mano me ponía nervioso… pero a veces… se sobrepasaba, me daba besos, o-o me tocaba, o me decía cosas… que hacían que me pusiera estúpido.

-Sí, se te notaba la estupidez, lo segundo…

-¿Eh? ¿Hay algo más?

-¿Por qué no le hablas a Esther de manera formal?

-¿…Perdón…? N-no entiendo la pregunta

-A Hanji y Petra les hablas formalmente, porque las dos son personas superiores a ti a las cuáles respetas. ¿Por qué a Esther la llamas simplemente por el nombre?

-¿Eh? Bueno, supongo que es porque es una recluta, como yo…

-Ella es tu superior.

-Bueno, es que eh hablado varias veces con ella

-Entonces, ¿Por qué a mí me sigues llamando Sargento? ¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre? -. Me percaté de que dije esto cuándo vi la cara de sorpresa del chico. ¿¡P-P-P-Porque le dije eso!? Bueno… aunque, la verdad es que me agradaría que me llamara por mi nombre…

Escondí mi cabeza en mi pañuelo para que no viera mi rostro de confusión y mi cara sonrojada. ¿Por qué solo me sonrojo cuándo estoy con él? Nunca eh sentido la cara arder, ni siquiera cuándo alguna mujer se me insinuaba o me hacía comentarios eróticos en la cama…

-Cambio de personaje-

Al decir esas palabras… al escuchar esas palabras desde la misma boca malhablada del sargento, pude sentir un flechazo en el corazón… ¡Cuándo se sonrojo y escondió su cara en su pañuelo para que no lo notara se veía tan lindo! ¡Tan Lindo! ¡Tan Lindo! ¡Tan Lindo! ¡Tan Lindo! ¡Tan Lindo! ¡Tan Lindo! ¡Tan Lindo! ¡Tan Lindo! ¡Casi no puedo reprimir el impulso de saltar hacia él y violarlo! E-Ejem, bueno, lo último no tan literal pero… ¡Tan Lindo!

Debo mantener la calma… no debo perder el control… ya has llegado muy lejos Eren… cálmate… cálmate…

-D-Desde ahora…-. ¡El sargento me está hablando de nuevo!- D-Desde ahora… cuándo estemos solos, llámame por mi nombre, ¿Si?

Levanto su cara, estaba todo sonrojado, por dios… ¡Tan Lindo!, seguía cubriendo su boca con su mano semi-cerrada. Me estaba dedicando una mirada con sus ojos de color plata apagado llenos de brillo, con un sentimiento que clavo otras 7384 flechas. Una mirada tan lasciva cómo esa… no puedo… EREN, CONTENTE.

-Sargen… ¡L-Levi!...

-¿Hmm?

-La verdad, ahora mismo… me alegra haber aclarado lo de Lyssandre… y la verdad, usted me ayudo a decidir que yo no siento nada por él realmente.

-¿A-A que te refieres?-. Pude notar de nuevo el sonrojo en sus mejillas… por Sina, dame autocontrol… porque si me das fuerzas lo violo…

-L-Levi, ¡u-usted me gus…!

En ese momento sentí la puerta abrirse de una manera abrupta. Mierda, ¿Habrán estado escuchando todo este tiempo esas tres locas lo que decíamos? ¿A-Acaso nunca se habían ido? ¿¡Que les voy a decir con respecto a lo que estaba por declararle al Heichou…!?

Casi se me paraliza el corazón. Lyssandre entro a la habitación.

* * *

Ejem.

AKSJAHSJKAHSKJSSS xDDDDDDDDD También te amo, Wkesh (?) Shuri jard plz.

Me volvi a morir de risa xD pero esta vez tranquila, no tenía un té. Que malota :c no me vas a comprar nada :C

Akajsdha cómo me dio risa tu review subi el nuevo cap hoy mismo xD 1 hora después de tu comentario, plz (?) 3 capítulos en un día plz xDDD pero por eso me quede totalmente seca :c y deberan esperar uno o dos días hasta el siguiente e_e

Nose (?) eso, y si, te hare llorar (?) después veras si de felicidad, risa o tristeza, eso lo dejo en duda ewé

Eso es todo~ Patatapandicornio


	6. Otro punto de vista

**Holi xD**

**perdón por la tardanza, pero sucedieron varias cosas personales Q3Q por lo cuál no podía escribir mucho. Igual, ya actualicé "Cosas del destino" pero creo que lo notaron xD por las dudas, lo pongo acá también.**

**En lo personal, creo que este capitulo les va a gustar mucho mucho xD ya que incluye un personaje que hasta ahora era irrelevante, pero que le agregue una personalidad, que me ENCANTA ponerle xD le queda re bien (?)**

**Shan Shan Chaaan~ pero deberan leer para saber, así que les dejare xD**

* * *

Pasaron 6 días. Estábamos a 36 horas de la expedición al exterior.

Luego del receso de la reunión, Eren no volvió a esta. Todo el personal de sorprendió, ya que había sido específicamente convocado esta vez.

Debido a la irresponsabilidad del mocoso, Erwin (aunque no lo quería) se vio obligado de llamar a Eren a su despacho. Lo que no tengo la menor puta idea, es él porque tengo que ir yo también.

Aparecí quince minutos antes del horario acordado por el despacho del calvo. Yo le nombro de esa manera porque pareciera que fuera así y estuviera usando un peluquín que le quedara chico

-Erwin.

-Oh Levi, llegas temprano.

-Sí era la intención. ¿Por qué si le llamas la atención al mocoso tengo que venir yo también?

-Eso es porque, por información de Hanji, Petra y Esther, estabas con él en el receso de la reunión, hasta que Eren las echó-. Sera que…- No me dijeron la razón, era por algo que tú les querías preguntarle, o una cosa así-. Más les valía… Llegaban a decirle la verdadera razón por la que ellas creen que se fueron, y simplemente iba a hacer que el titán colosal las violara.- Te llamé porque ellas no vieron ni escucharon la razón por la que Eren dejo la tan importante reunión, y ya que estabas con él en ese momento pensé que podrías haber influido en el desenlace de la situación.

-Yo no influí un carajo, lo que en realidad paso fue que vino ese otro mocoso y lo llamó para que fuera con él. Parece que hicieron las paces, se llevan bien de nuevo, están en sus mariconeadas y eso.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Estoy seguro mierda, no jodas Erwin! ¡Lo que paso con ese mocoso en esa habitación no fue nada más que una estúpida investigación que me hicieron hacer esas perras cotilleras para saber en qué estado sentimental estaba! ¡Luego entro el imbécil peliblanco semi-psicótico y se lo llevo un minuto antes del retomo de la reunión!

-¿Y qué le preguntaste?

-Agh…-. Me masajee las sienes, como si estuviera haciendo memoria. Pero lo que habíamos hablado en esa habitación me lo recordaba bien claro.- Le pregunte algo sobre qué había pasado entre él y el idiota ese… y qué sentía por el…

-¿Y que respondió?

-¡Joder Erwin, no recuerdo tanto, el puto punto es que yo no hice nada!

-¿No lo recuerdas o no quieres responder por la pena?-. Pero que mierda… ¿A qué puta cosa se refiere con eso? ¿¡Pena de Qué!?

-¿Pena…?

-Levi, te conozco desde hace años. No solo somos compañeros de trabajo, también hemos llegado a ser buenos amigos de infancia. Sé cuándo ocultas algo, así que no es necesario que lo escondas.

-Eh…-. Tarde en reaccionar a esta frase que relato Erwin, Pero en cuánto lo hice, me sonroje un poco, y me di cuenta de que le podía esconder cosas a él.

-Levi… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de Eren, más bien, que es lo que quieres hacer con él?

-¿Hacer…?A qué te refieres pervertido de mierda

-Levi, se sincero. ¿Tú quieres estar con Eren, verdad?

-Agh… ¿Cuánto más vas a insistir hasta que te diga?

-Lo que sea necesario.

-No jodas…

-Bueno, tomo esas palabras cómo una confirmación de que quieres estar con él. Así que no importa que le diga que te gusta, y que te dé una oportunidad ¿No?

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA, CALVO DE MIERDA!

-¿Entonces se lo dirás tú?

-¡No se lo diré!

-Entonces lo haré yo.

-¡CLARO QUE NO, PREFIERO DECÍRSELO YO MISMO!

-Entonces, ve y díselo. Te presionare hasta que lo hagas.

-Ugh…

-¡Admite lo que sientes por él Levi!-.

-A mi… el mocoso me gus…

De repente, la puerta de la oficina se abrió precipitadamente, lo que hizo que me sobresaltara por la tensión del momento y la frase que estaba por confesarle a mi "amigo de infancia" Que poseía la habilidad de leerme cómo un libro abierto.

Me gire abruptamente solo para saber quién mierda era la estúpida persona que acababa de entrar.

-¿Eh…? ¿Llego tarde? Digo, están los dos aquí hablando.

-No, de hecho el Sargento llego temprano para hablar de algunas cosas conmigo, pero tu estas puntual Eren. Pasa-. Me miro con ojos de Se-que-estabas-por-decir-Levi. Pero callé su estúpida sonrisa con mi ceño fruncido y mis ojos que probablemente, si tuviera que describir que decían en ese momento, era algo cómo… "Hare que el titán colosal re viole, te haga tener un crío, que sea parto natural, y lo peor, que Hanji maneje todo"

-Cambio de personaje plz (?) Vamos a adentrarnos a la mente del cabeza de librito barato, ejem, comandante (?)-

Mentí a Levi, sabía muy bien que había dicho Eren antes de echar a las chicas del recinto, porque yo también estaba escuchando con ellas.

Estaba por volver a la sala de reunión con unos papeles para el sargento, pero vi a esas 3 agachadas, casi una arriba de la otra, con brillos en los ojos viendo por la pequeña rendija que había entre las puertas. Apenas me vieron, me taparon la boca y me obligaron a agacharme con ellas y ver el espectáculo que se presentaba a través de esa pequeña línea que permitía la visión del recinto. Pegue un gritito interno cuándo vi lo que pasaba. EREN Y LEVI HABLANDO DEL AMOR, POR DIOS. Sentí un vacío al ver a Levi hablar con un joven muchacho, del cual yo supe que se había enamorado antes que él mismo. Lo podía ver en sus reacciones, en sus ojos, en su cuerpo, en su respiración, en su caminar, en su… bueno, no tanto, pero lo notaba. Debía ser mi instinto paterno, o de hermano mayor que había relacionado con el pelinegro. Me sentía cómo cuándo un padre suelta la mano de su hija y deja que se vaya con su nuevo esposo en un casamiento, pero no tan exagerado.

De solo imaginarme a Levi casarse con Eren me corría un hilillo de sangre por la nariz y se me iluminaba el rostro… Levi con vestido… Qué lindo…; Cuándo estaba pensando en eso, vi que Eren se percató de la presencia de Hanji detrás de la puerta debido al brillo de sus lentes, y bueno, yo debo cuidar mi reputación cómo Comandante. Así que me aleje y me quede contra la pared de la esquina a duras penas. Al menos podía escuchar. Y vaya cosa que escuché.

…

…

Estaba solo en mi oficina con Levi. Estaba logrando lo que quería, estaba escarbando a ese pequeño hombre tan frío.

-¡Admite lo que sientes por él Levi!-. Me sentía cómo una madre tratando de forzar a un niño a admitir que hizo una travesura. Cómo hablar con una pared… Pero lo que me hacía seguir, era simplemente mi instinto materno. Y el hermoso-leve sonrojo que permanecía casi oculto en su piel blanca. Sentía un pequeño hilillo de sangre correr por mi nariz, pero se volvió en una hemorragia nasal completa cuándo escondió su cabeza en su pañuelo por el sonrojo, que cada vez se hacía más notable.

-A mi… .- el mocoso-. ¡Sí!.- me gus…-. ¡SI!, ¡SI!, ¡SI! SI, LO LOGRE, POR FIN O por las tres diosas, lo sabía Levi, lo supe desde un principio, lo supe antes que tú y que todos, lo supe desde siempre ¡Y lo estabas por admitir por ti mismo! Bueno, con un poco de presión por parte mía, pero ¡SI! ¡Di que te gusta! ¡DILO LEVI, DILO!

Cuándo estaba por escuchar esas palabras hermosas, que estaba buscando y reclamando a gritos desde el interior, Paso lo mejor que Sina podría haber enviado. Eren entro a la sala. Para mi MUY mala suerte no escucho nada. Aunque, bueno, debería dejar que las cosas fluyan y que se confiesen entre ellos. Sería mucho, mucho más tierno, aunque lo más probable es que no pudiera ver el momento exacto de la confesión.

Ejem, bueno, debo proseguir con la convocación que había generado.

-Bueno, vamos a proseguir con la convocación. El tema y razón es la reunión del otro día-. Pude sentir cierto nerviosismo en los dos. Solo que Eren lo demostraba demasiado, y Levi se mostraba frío e imperturbable.-Eren, dime una cosa.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa comandante?

-¿Por qué dejaste la reunión a la que habías sido invitado para discutir sobre la muy próxima misión? No quiero llamarte la atención, pero fue una falta de respeto hacia tus superiores.

-E-Eh… Bueno… es que vino un recluta, un… amigo…-. Vacilo al decir estas palabras, oye niño, decídete.- vino a buscarme diciendo que quería hablar conmigo…

-¿El mismo recluta que lanzó a tu hermana al suelo y casi golpea el sargento?

Pareció palidecerse cuándo le recordé estos dos hechos. Bueno, es la verdad.

-Eh… ¿C-Cómo lo sabía? D-Digo, si, era él.

-Bueno Eren, quizás estas preguntas que te voy a hacer te incomoden un poco, pero cómo comandante es indispensable saber el estado de mis subordinados con tal de poder armar mejor los equipos para lograr una formación más eficiente-. No podía esperar más, dije que no me metería pero por dentro estaba gritando de emoción y furia ante estas escenas. Quería saber el estado sentimental de Eren y orientarlo para que este con mi pequeño Levi.

-¿S-si?

Sentí cómo la mirada de Rivaille me fulminaba, pero no me atreví a girarme para ver sus ojos o su rostro, ya que con solo ese escalofrío que recorría mi espalda era suficiente para imaginármelo.

-Muy bien Eren, necesito que me seas sincero. ¿Cuál es tu estado sentimental actual con Gringsword?

-¿Gringsword?-. ¿…Acaso no sabía el apellido de ese recluta…?. Levi, que había estado apoyado contra la pared sin decir una sola palabra hasta el momento, por fin abrió la boca para algo que no fuera un bostezo o una maldición silenciosa destinada a mí ser, y habló.

-Lyssandre mocoso inútil.

Levi, siempre demostrando su amor.

-¡Ah! ¡H-Heichou, seguía estando ahí!

-Por supuesto que estaba aquí mocoso. Ahora no solo eres inútil, sino que también estúpido. Que no hable no o que me importe un carajo esta charla no quiere decir que me haya ido-. Dicho esto, volvió a quedarse callado.

-Bueno, volviendo a tu respuesta Eren…

-¿E-Eh? Si… Bueno, mis sentimientos… No lo sé… la verdad, simplemente lo acompaño, pero no es que realmente sienta algo por él.

-Bueno, Y dime, ¿Actualmente hay alguien que te guste?

-¿Q-Que me guste?

Sentí cómo mi hombro derecho se prendía fuego en brasas por la fulminante mirada de Levi que venía de ese lado. No podía evitarlo más, gire mi cabeza para verlo. Casi me da un infarto del susto y terror. Podía ver el Aura oscura alrededor de su ser y expandiéndose por toda el área que lo rodeaba, Que chocaba con la hermosa aureola angelical de pena que cubría a Eren.

Levi me estaba dedicando una de sus miradas típicas con el ceño fruncido y ojos fríos, que congelaban aún más con el color plata apagada que portaban, Pero que llevaban un sentimiento fulminante y candente que derretiría la roca más dura. Siempre eh creído que las miradas de Levi también expresan palabras, las mismas que pasan por su mente en el momento, y en este momento estaba diciendo "Es un mocoso, MI mocoso. No te metas Erwin." Pegue un gritito interno al saber que él estaba poniéndose a la defensiva con respecto a la persona que quiere, y que no quería que me acercara. Lo estaba reclamando como su pertenencia, Su mocoso. Mi trabajo aquí había terminado.

Solo quedaba una cosa de la cual me había olvidado: Eren.

-Bueno, s-supongo que hay alguien que me gusta…

¡Bien!-Muy bien Eren, sé que estas en una edad donde el interés sexual despierta, por lo cual es normal que empieces a atraerte a distintas personas. No debes sentirte extraño o algo por el estilo porque te agrade. Lo que si necesitamos saber es cómo te sientes con esa persona. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de que por una pequeña distracción con respecto a otro soldado cobre la vida de uno, Sobre todo con uno tan especial como tú. Ya sabes el estado de tu condición.

-La verdad, es que la persona que me gusta… realmente la quiero mucho, pero no es un sentimiento embarazoso. A lo que me refiero, es que me llevaba bien con el antes de que me atrajera, y me siento igual de cómodo ahora con respecto a su compañía. Así que, no creo que sea algo de lo que deban preocuparse

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par cuándo escuche el pequeño "él" que se escapó de su boca inconscientemente. La reacción de Levi no fue mucho menos, solo que se complementó con el sonrojo que invadió su rostro. Se veía tan lindo cuándo se sonrojaba… era su forma de sonreír, si lo veías así.

-Eren, ¿me podrías describir cómo es?-. Que me prenda fuego con la mirada de Levi si es necesario, ya no hay vuelta atrás. La curiosidad me come por dentro.

-¿D-Describir? Bueno… N-No sé si me sentiría muy cómodo haciéndolo… ver cuándo decía esto, el sonrojo que se le provocó. Y lo que termino de enloquecerme fue que desvió la mirada de Levi, evitándolo. O por Sina…-C-Creo que si tuviera que decir algo que me gusta… sería su independencia e indiferencia.

-¿Algún rasgo físico?

-Am… ver un pequeño tono de desesperación en su rostro, y oírlo en su voz.- S-Supongo que… su pelo es negro… y ojos bastante… particulares de él-. Confirmado, es Levi, por favor, denme autocontrol… porque si no me levantare ahora mismo y le daré la mano de Rivaille… B-bueno, no es que tenga derecho pero… ¡Me siento como un padre esposando a su hija!

-¿Puedes decirme su nombre?-. De nuevo… en cualquier momento me voy a incinerar, Levi ten piedad de mi ser…

-¡No, No hay manera! ¡De ninguna manera!-. Chilló y se quejó cómo un niño. Era terriblemente tierno, hasta que quedó en el piso por la patada del Sargento, Que le dedico unas últimas palabras.

-No chilles, mocoso idiota. No eres un niño.

-S-Si, Heichou…

En ese momento sucedió algo de lo más gracioso que pudo suceder en mi vida. Debido a los chillidos, Mikasa entro con su equipo tridimensional por la ventana que se hallaba abierta, y que era lo suficientemente grande para que pase perfectamente sin hacer desorden, parece que su "sensor de Eren" se activó inmediatamente cuándo estuvo en peligro.

-¡Eren! ¿Estás bien?-. Casi me entro a carcajadas cuándo vi su cara al ver a Eren sentado sobre sus talones, con la cabeza en el suelo, las manos sobre esta y el pie de Levi sobre su espalda. La cara que le dedico Levi fue más cómica aún, algo como Estoy-azotando-a-tu-hermanito-consentido-y-tu-no-puedes-evitarlo-perra. Debería haber tenido algo para comer mientras lo veía, joder.

* * *

Falughuarshrusbaududahugub xDDD nose, amo a Erwin Fundashi ;w; es tan... homosexual (?) a todos les había caido mal eh (? ¿pues ahora que piensan? :V

Les contare un par de cosillas que causaron mi retraso xD bueno, mi mamá esta loca (?) :c y me observaba todo el tiempo :C y yo no quería que viera que escribo (?) tiene la maña de que cree que soy la mejor escritora del universo solo porque cuándo era chiquitita escribi una historia sobre mis primos, mi hermano y yo .-. nose, explicación: :MI MAMA: ._. Además, anda muy loca por cosas del trabajo, y se las agarra conmigo .-. me decía que era tarde para la PC y eran... las 10:30 ._. y yo re WTF No jodas, bitch :V y me golpeó :C dije "Dios, dame autocontrol, porque si me das fuerza, la mato" pero meh, ya paso (?) además, se vino a disculpar conmigo y mientras se disculpaba me insultaba y decía que tenía la culpa ._.) la peor disculpa que recibí en mi vida plz .-.

Otro factor fue que estoy trabajando en 3 historias a la vez D: y es difícil :C se me mezclan ideas, y por ahí estoy en el colegio y escribo machetes, o pequeños párrafos, pero nada muy específico, porque sino mis amigas se ponen de fisgonas :C y yo re :ÑO:

Bueno, volvamos a los reviews xD siempre son recibidos con alfombrita roja y petalos de rosa, si queiren también con un reflector (?) así que dejenlos, los tratare bien (?) okya, las drogas son malas Ana, las drogas son malas...

Acepto rocas, ladrillos, botellas, tomates, guayabas, damascos y melones (?) así que lanzenlos pos.

Patatapandicornio~


	7. Confesión

**Holiiii xD**

**Volvio patatapandicornio con el capitulo tan esperado DDDDDD: asjdksa xD apuesto a que estuvieron esperando durante todos los 6 capitulos anteriores a ver este titulo ewé**

**Bueno xD los comentarios estan al final~ ahí estan las respuestas a los review xD así que si dejaron alguno, pasense por ahí~**

* * *

Erwin estuvo prácticamente acosándome durante las últimas 12 horas, juro que lo golpearé en algún momento… pero si lo hago, le dirá a Eren la verdad, le dirá todo, y yo no puedo permitirme el lujo de que haga eso. De todas maneras, si no lo hace él, lo debo hacer yo, y la verdad ninguna de las dos me atrae demasiado, pero conociendo a Erwin, si llega a decirle de mis sentimientos, lo exagerara de una manera drástica, diciendo algo como "Heichou estuvo enamorado de ti desde el primer momento en el que te vio, la verdad es que está loco por ti, aunque no lo demuestre. Solo quiere que lo ames y lo mimes como un niño pequeño, así que cuida de él ¿Si?" Estúpido Erwin y sus estúpidas exageraciones de vieja entrometida.

**Quiero hacerlo… pero no sé cómo hacerlo…**

Tengo que pensar… ¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Dónde lo debo decir? ¿Cuándo lo debo decir? No lo sé, no tengo respuesta para ninguna de esas incógnitas, y eso me molesta. No soy bueno con las improvisaciones, así que debo pensar bien que decir o algo así.

Otra incógnita aún más molesta que las anteriores, no deja de perforar mis tímpanos, y hacerse espacio para ponerme nervioso. ¿Me rechazará? ¿Me aceptara? No lo sé, pero creo que el propósito de la confesión es esa ¿No? Saber lo que la persona amada siente por uno.

Quizás, si me relajo y pienso específicamente él, pueda surgir alguna idea… pero es extraño, nunca me senté a observarlo detenidamente y mentalmente… Mi imaginación me podría jugar una mala pasada haciéndome pensar alguna cosa del mocoso, que realmente no tiene, pero confiare, por esta vez…

Eren mocoso Jäeger… mide 1,70… es diez centímetros más alto que yo. Es medio titán, pero sigue siendo tan ingenuo de forma humana, que no mata ni una mosca, Al menos que la mosca se parezca a un titán. Cabello color castaño, que cambia de tonalidades con la luz… A la luz del sol su cabello se vuelve de un hermoso color ocre, con tonos rojizos, y se ve tan sedoso que dan ganas de acercarse y acariciarlo. Sus ojos… Sus ojos, no los eh podido ver de cerca ni detenidamente nunca, por lo cual no puedo pensar mucho en ellos con el riesgo de imaginarme algo totalmente irreal, pero a la distancia se admiran un par de bellas cuencas verde esmeralda.

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos… en mis pensamientos sobre Eren… pero no me estaba dando respuestas. Ya estaba consiguiendo algunas ideas con respecto a la ubicación y el momento, debía ser cuándo estuviéramos solos… No pensaba declararme ciegamente, con el riesgo de un rechazo en público, tal como lo hizo Jean.

Con respecto a la misión al exterior, solo faltan 24 horas para esta. 24 putas horas para confesarme, tengo que pensar rápido.

Me decidí a dejar el tema por el momento y concentrarme en los papeleos, las organizaciones, las formaciones, las provisiones, etc. Faltaba un día, y todavía había que preparar algunas cosas, no nos podíamos ir a la puerta de Rose ni un día más ni un día menos, ya que se establecía una fecha para la partida, y esta se debía respetar. Realmente era tarde, las 1 Am, el cuartel se ponía inactivo a las 11:30 en días normales. Las antorchas estaban apagadas, todo en un silencio mortífero. Me tome las sienes… empecé a pensar en la misión… gente… muriendo… ¿Qué es esta locura? ¿Por qué debemos vivir así? ¿…Porque la gente joven debe morir de una manera tan horrenda?...¿Por qué?...

(Comentario de autora: Les recomiendo que busquen esto en Youtube, el primer link. Es lo que escuchaba mientras escribía esta parte D: **Tributo a Ciel Phantomhive kuroshitsuji (loledumo)**)

Empecé a lloriquear, a lanzar pequeños gemidos, estaba entrando en un estado de shock, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, la cabeza agachada, no quería aceptar la realidad, no quiero acepta la muerte… no quiero que el tiempo transcurra y se lleve a las personas inocentes que merecen vivir. Estaba por caer al suelo…

-¡Heichou!-. Una mano me tomo del brazo y me obligo a levantarme, para así poder ver su cara de preocupación y congoja, me choqué con esos ojos hermosos… de color esmeralda… que con la luz se revolvieron en tonos azules, dorados y verdes… Escondí mis lágrimas, aunque sabía que me había visto, y escuchado.

¿Por qué él me tenía que encontrar en este estado? ¿Por qué justo el que entró por esa puerta fue Eren?

-E-Eren…-. Lo mire, pude observar su cara detenidamente, de manera crítica. Pude ver de cerca esa cara que se leía tan fácil como un libro, que ahora podía ver las palabras a través de su piel blanca y sus ojos, y leer claramente la preocupación por mí que estaba impresa en su expresión.

-¡Heichou! ¿¡E-Esta bien!?

-Sí, solo… recordé algunas cosas que no quería…

-Por favor…-. ¿Q-Que hace? Se está acercando cada vez más a mi… Eren…- Por favor… No me haga preocupar así…-. Apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, escondiéndose de la realidad… Tomo mis manos y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, para luego darme un cálido abrazo reconfortante…

Hace cuánto que no recibía un abrazo así… que no sentía la calidez de una persona invadirme, Eren… tu derribaste mis murallas. Lograste simplemente con miradas y pequeñas conversaciones, derretir todo el gélido hielo que cubría mi corazón, para así dejarlo desnudo y a tu merced. ¿Por Qué? ¿Por qué me conquistaste? ¿Por qué me haces sentir cosas que me provocan debilidad? Por qué… ¿Por qué cuándo estoy con Eren me siento indefenso?

Dentro de mi mente, todo estaba hecho un desastre, no podía pensar claro, la cara me ardía. Tenía a este mocoso encima de mí, abrazándome cómo si no hubiera un mañana… yo no podía rechazar ese consuelo que me transmitía… el realmente se preocupaba por mí… Lo abracé, lo cual causo una pequeña sorpresa en el mocoso, que se irguió para esconder mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Eren… ¿Por qué…?

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? Heichou, siempre se queda hasta tarde organizando papeles para la mayor eficiencia de la misión, lo cual ayuda a nuestro bienestar. Lo vi aquí sumido en sus pensamientos, y pensé en ayudarle trayéndole una taza de café, para que la fatiga no lo molestara. Al volver con esta, estaba con sus manos sobre su cabeza, estaba fuera del mundo, así que me acerque y dejé el café sobre el escritorio. Cuándo me quise dar cuenta, usted estaba entrando en un estado de Shock… así que… yo… L-Lo siento…-. Hubo un drástico cambio emocional a medida que avanzaba la frase. Al principio con confianza de lo que decía, pero fue declinándose, hasta que en las últimas palabras demostró algo de vergüenza y arrepentimiento. Cuánto aflojo el agarre, e hizo ademán de soltarme. Me lancé sobre él, para apretujarme contra él, y resguardarme del mundo exterior. Eren había tirado mis barreras abajo, lo cual lo convertía en una nueva.

-Eren… No te vayas… No quiero…-. Podía sentir la cara arder, tanto que agradecía estar pegado al pecho de ese mocoso, porque de ese ángulo no podía ver mi rostro.- Eren… Eren derribo todas mis murallas… mis murallas que me protegían del exterior… entonces, Eren debe convertirse en una nueva de ellas…

-Si… Cumpliré sus órdenes, Sargento-. Acto seguido a decir esto, me beso la frente tiernamente, lo cuán hizo que me diera un escalofrío por toda la jodida espina dorsal.- Cumpliré sus órdenes como un soldado, aunque por dentro quiera devorarte como un titán, Levi.

Me miro de nuevo mientras besaba el dorso de mi mano, pero esta vez su mirada no era inocente ni transparente, esta vez estaba cargada de amor, y pasión. Decidí girar la mirada y cambiar de tema para no tener que enfrentar su rostro, y arriesgarme a una posible violación por parte de él.

-Y, ¿D-dónde quedó el café?-. Mierda, porque estoy tartamudeando

-¿Es eso lo que realmente quiere decirme?-. Me aprisionó contra la pared, cómo aquella vez en el pasillo. Podía ver un brillo pícaro en sus ojos. Este mocoso quiere hacer travesuras, quiere hacer que yo le diga la verdad. Aunque lo sepa, quiere escucharlo de mis labios.

-Eren…-. A la mierda todo, me cago en mis planes para confesarme. Me lancé en su pecho para esconder mi rostro sonrojado de sus ojos, no quería que me viera así.-…Eren me gusta.

Me apretó fuerte, realmente muy fuerte, casi para dejarme sin aire, mierda mocoso… suéltame…

-Lo sabía. Lo supe desde que lo escuche a través de la puerta de la oficina del comandante. Pude escuchar toda la conversación-. ¿¡Qué!? .- Que bueno que se apresuró, no iba a aceptar una confesión de Erwin-San. Quería escucharlo de sus labios, por eso me las arregle todo el tiempo para tentarlo a decírmelo, aunque no funciono mucho, y surgió por accidente, ¿Irónico no? Todo lo que planee no funcionó.

-Mocoso idiota…-. Aunque lo estaba maldiciendo, realmente lo que se escondían detrás de esas palabras era un "te quiero" , no podía separar mi rostro de su pecho, y no creo que lo vaya a hacer dentro de mucho. Escuchará mis palabras medio distorsionadas, pero de aquí no me mueven ni las 3 diosas juntas.

-Jaja, seré un mocoso idiota. Su mocoso idiota.

-Eren, no quiero que te acerques a Erwin. Porque Eren es mío, yo me confesé primero. No me gusta que te acerques a las chicas o algunos chicos, no quiero que se enamoren de Eren.

-Está bien, yo solo amaré a Levi.

-Eren, prométeme que nunca te irás de mi lado ¿Si? Ni que nunca volverás con ese idiota mocoso peliblanco

-Sí, se lo prometo. Respondiendo a su pregunta de antes, si quiere su café, lo tiene aquí sobre el escritorio, T-también le traje algunas galletas que hicimos hoy en la tarde con algunas personas.

-¿Galletas de Eren?-. Separé mi cara de mi pecho simplemente para clavar la mirada en el pequeño platillo con algunas masas en él. Se veían deliciosas, así que me decidí a separarme completamente de Eren para aproximarme a estas, y tomar un sorbo de café ya medio tibio.

Nos quedamos allí en las penumbras, yo debía seguir con mis trabajos, pero Eren se rehusaba a irse del recinto. Vaya mocoso jodido, así que él se sentó en mi silla, y yo encima de él. Todos felices. Pude seguir con mi trabajo, y Eren podía abrazarme, tomándome por el vientre mientras estaba encima suyo.

* * *

Bueno, este capitulo realmente me gusto xD y estaba escuchando música mientras lo escribía, y bue D: me inspiro xD -Habla mientras come el coco que le lanzo Kiryuu-Sensei-

Ahora, pasemos a los reviews~

Kiryuu: ¡Ay! :c el coco dolio, pero bue, esta rico (?) akjsdhasjd xD ponte toallitas sanitarias mientras leas mis fic, entonces xDDD Yo me unire a tu lado oscuro (?)

Wkesh: En serio... Deja el café amiga xD gracias por dejar tus reviews y apoyarme -/3/- en serio, me muero de risa cuándo los leo, y ten por seguro que me sacan mas de una sonrisa (: asidsd ¿Y si somos hermanas gemelas separadas al nacer? D: porque todas tus opiniones son las mismas que tengo yo xDD además, sabía cuando estabas tomando café (?) aunque fue en otro fic xD

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, sus reviews son bienvenidos xD ya instale reflectores en el recinto (?)

Patatapandicornio~


	8. Misión

**Holi :3**

**Cómo han estado? xD bueno, les cuento que... amm... estoy atrasada D: no tengo el nuevo cap de "Cosas del destino" Listo todavía :c porque bueno... escribir Lemon se me hace difícil con mi mamá atrás .-.**

**Eso es todo por ahorita xD les dejare leer **

**PD: Para contestar a las dudas en los reviews: Hoy es mi cumpleaños :V xD pero lo festejo el Jueves~**

* * *

Ya era hora.

Todos los reclutas estaban listos, con sus respectivos uniformes y capas que tenían grabada la insignia de la Legión de Exploración, simbolizada por "Las alas de la Libertad", estaban formados encima de sus respectivos caballos. Esperando a que las grandes puertas de la muralla Rose se abrieran para dar a paso a la exposición a la inminente locura que esperaba afuera. Se notaba la desesperación en sus rostros, querían salir de ese lugar, pero ya habían entrado al callejón sin salida.

Al fin al mediodía, sonaron las campanas que anunciaban nuestra partida. La partida de los únicos humanos que se enfrentan a los titanes. La partida de los ojos y armas de la humanidad. Aunque para otros, simplemente eran las campanas que anunciaban su funeral.

La formación se terminó por hacer de la manera más eficiente posible. Conformada por 6 escuadrones grandes en el exterior, 3 a cada lado, rodeando todas las demás que estaban en el interior. El interior estaba conformado por 4 entre los dos otros conjuntos exterior y central, dos a cada lado; y 3 en fila en el centro. A medida que se iba adentrando en la formación, el número de personas disminuía por escuadrón, para procurar que haya muchos soldados en las guardias exteriores, así no se provocarían posibles filtraciones hacia el interior.

En cada escuadrón había por lo menos un superior, o sino, un soldado especializado de los que demostraron mejor empeño en los entrenamientos de las últimas cuatro semanas. En las guardias exteriores, los que serían llamados "responsables de escuadrón" estaban Mikasa Ackermann, Jean Krischtein, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Fubar, Ymir Smite y Sasha Braus. Mas adentro, en las centrales estaban Esther Shteinhouse, Lyssandre Gringsword, Mike Zacharias,el cuarto escuadrón no tenía superior y en los tres restantes del centro, Estaban Erwin, Hanji y Yo.

Por supuesto que Eren estaba conmigo.

Partimos fuera de las murallas, al galope de los caballos como todo un grupo. Pero al alejarnos unos kilómetros se dio la orden de separarnos. Apenas pasaron los minutos de la separación de toda la formación, ya apareció la primera señal que anunciaba que se había manifestado el encuentro con un titán. La señal vino de las formaciones de la retaguardia, ya que se notaba a lo lejos. Era de color rojo, lo que indicaba que era un titán común, y por la dirección, era del escuadrón de la zona izquierda-superior Liderada por Mikasa.

Mi escuadrón estaba conformado por Eren, Petra, Auruo y el resto del equipo de siempre. Nuestra ubicación no era más ni menos que la central. Éramos el corazón de todo. Nos tenían cómo último recurso en caso de que los titanes penetraran la formación y los escuadrones menores del medio estuvieran en problemas, Nosotros deberíamos ir y socorrerlos.

Todo prosiguió normal, nos estábamos aproximando al lugar indicado para marcar el cambio de dirección y así hacer una recta por todos los alrededores y volver por otras de las puertas de la muralla Rose, que quedaba a unos varios kilómetros de la otra. En total, la expedición duraba un día, pero si llegaba a haber algún contratiempo, en medio del trayecto hay un viejo castillo dónde nos podríamos refugiar, y turnarnos para hacer guardia y así poder sobrevivir en la noche, para marchar en la mañana.

.

.

.

Todo estaba bien, hasta que no se sabe cómo, pero un titán anormal que se desplazaba en cuatro patas derribo el escuadrón liderado por Jean. Solo dos bajas por reclutas menores, y los demás huyeron separándose. Por eso, se había provocado un hueco y había espacio para que los titanes penetraran la formación.

Por la ubicación del escuadrón de Jean, lo más probable es que el titán se dirigiera a la formación exterior derecha media, ya que se dirigiría a los otros lugares más poblados y próximos. En todo caso, no habría problema con ese titán, ya que ese escuadrón tiene como líder a Bertholdt.

Simplemente seguimos con nuestro trayecto, y llegamos a la entrada del bosque de árboles gigantes, lo cual indicaba que a la mitad de este debíamos girar a la izquierda para dirigirnos a la otra entrada del muro Rose. Aunque ya hayamos llegado hasta ese punto, no quiere decir que estemos a salvo, ni cerca de estarlo todavía. Desde la salida hasta el bosque, hay unos 15 a 20 kilómetros, pero luego, desde ahí hasta el giro para entrar por la puerta, hay de 50 a 60. Eso quería decir que aunque estemos aquí, no completamos ni un cuarto del trayecto. Tampoco en esta hora ha habido grandes catástrofes. Simplemente unas 6 bajas de 89 soldados.

Lo que me preocupa actualmente, es que aunque el titán anormal debería haberse dirigido hacia el escuadrón del exterior, todavía no hay ninguna bengala que se haya visto en el aire. Eso quiere decir que, o el titán volvió por donde vino, o cambio de trayecto y atacó otro escuadrón, o aniquilaron el equipo de Bertholdt antes de que siquiera pudieran ver el puto titán.

Los anormales son los más jodidos desde lejos. No se centran en individuos, si no que atacan a los grupos grandes concurridos, lo cual causa muchas más bajas que si se esmera en asesinar a un soldado estúpido, como los retrasados de los normales.

Parece que los demás del escuadrón también notaron la ausencia de la bengala, y se empezaron a preocupar. Nadie decía nada, pero intercambiaban miradas que lo decían todo. Yo simplemente los ignoré, y seguí actuando normal para no demostrar mi preocupación por lo que paso con el titán, hasta que Eren exclamó…

-¡Que Alivio! ¡Allí está la bengala!

Pero algo anda mal. La bengala no provenía de lo lejos, estaba extremadamente cerca… la disparo un escuadrón medio, y por la ubicación, el que está liderado por Lyssandre. Es realmente malo… el escuadrón de ese estúpido peliblanco es el que está más cerca de nosotros, por lo cual hay un alto riesgo de que se acerque a nosotros…

-H-Heichou… Esos sonidos…-. Eren hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos, y que entrara de nuevo en razón, para poder escuchar lo que tanto temía… sonidos sordos, pesados y constantes… cada vez más cerca….

-¡SALTEN!-. Justo en el momento en el que di la orden y todos abrieron sus alas para engancharse en los árboles, el titán apareció detrás de nosotros, llevándose algunos árboles por delante. Joder… un Anormal de 15m, los más hijos de puta. Estos pueden saltar más de 20 metros, y son más inteligentes de lo que aparentan ser.

De nuevo podía sentir esa sensación que anhelo cuándo estoy dentro de las murallas. Esa hermosa sensación de surcar los cielos libremente con el equipo tridimensional, sin condiciones, sin reglas. Uno puede ser libre, y volar por los aires. Con el pasar de los años, y la práctica de dicho equipo, me eh vuelto uno de los mejores usándolo. Puedo hacer piruetas, dar vueltas a velocidades extremas y matar titanes mientras hago estas dos. Ese titán estaba demasiado cerca… por poco cuándo apareció se come a Auruo, así que me canse y lo mate de un golpe, usando como impulso su mismo brazo tratando de atraparme.

-¡Rivaille Heichou!-. La voz de Petra sonó detrás de mí justo cuando estaba creando el tajo en la nuca del titán. Pero una mano familiar se aproximó por el flanco derecho, y llegué justo a escapar de esta por centímetros. Entendí el grito de Petra en ese momento, cuándo pude contemplar que había 3 titanes más.

-¿¡Que mierda!?... ¡Rápido, sepárense!-. Aunque hubo dudas y vacilaciones en el equipo, por el tono en el que lo dije los convenció totalmente de obedecerme. Dos de tres son titanes anormales, por lo que se alejarán si nos separamos, y al que elija perseguir el titán normal, lo aniquilará, ya que confío en mi equipo.

Solo hubo un problema. Uno de los titanes anormales siguió a Eren.

Era todo un desastre.

Atrás mío, pude ver como Petra lanzó una bengala negra. A los lados, alejándose de mi visión estaba el equipo, con un titán siguiendo a Eren. En el frente, un titán normal a menos de 5 metros, con la boca abierta, recibiéndome.

* * *

Bueno xD eso es todo por hoy o: Hare que sufran (?) SUFRAN (?) esperando el nuevo capítulo, que tampoco tengo listo .-. nose xD tardare en actualizar.

Ajora pazemoz a l'z rébiééús (?) okno ._.) pasemos a los review~

Kiryuu: -Le da insulina- Ten querida (?) y si es verdad, tod s estamos en el lado escuro e_e zomoz vien darckz :U okno, se me dio la gana de hablar como retrasada xD

Wkesh: Intercambiemos amigos (?) -le pasa bolsita con polvito mágico- y bueno, nose xD si somos hermanas gemelas (?) estoy segura :C okno ya lo dije antes, pero se que tomabas café porque yo soy... ¡BATMAN! NANANANANANANANANANANANA ¡BATMAN! -huye gaymente-

Recuerden dejar sus reviews, los necesito para alimentar mi ego (?) son mi fuente de energía

PD: Si leen esto ya son mis esposas/os. La boda se celebrara mañana (?)

Patatapandicornio~

Patatapandicornio~


	9. Sonrisa

**AJSHAKSHASJHSJKASBKJSHA -viene corriendo frenéticamente con las hojas en las manos-**

**Lo siento! De verdad lo siento! Dx se que generalmente subo un cap cada día, pero AKJSHJAS me atrase :c **

**No creo que suba a tiempo otros capítulos tampoco D: no tengo nada escrito, no tengo imaginación :c tampoco tengo muchos ánimos. Tengo los finales hechos pero no se cómo conectarlo con lo ya escrito DDDDDx**

**Bueno, les dejare leer ;3;**

* * *

Delante de mí estaba un gran titán de 15 metros, esperando por mí. Quién sabe de dónde había salido, lo único que escucho son los gritos desesperados de mi escuadrón, diciendo que salga de ahí, pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Estoy dirigiendo directamente a las fauces malolientes de esa bestia abominable y anormal. No puedo parar… ¿Este es el fin? Probablemente sí, solo por mi estupidez de no ver hacia delante por distraerme con un mocoso que se las puede arreglar solo tranquilamente. Já… si ahora pudiera tomarle sus mejillas y tironearlas, mientras digo "Es tu culpa"... Lo siento mocoso, por estúpido moriré y te dejare solo.

-Realmente… Lo siento…-. Pude sentir como una lágrima se deslizaba lentamente por mi mejilla, pero al momento en el que llego a la barbilla y cayó, al mismo tiempo también lo hizo el titán en frente de mí, solo que este lo hizo estrepitosamente y de cara. Un corte totalmente limpio, si un centímetro más ni uno menos. Era de esperar de la responsable de ese corte, Mikasa Ackermann; la cual probablemente vino corriendo, o más bien volando con su equipo tridimensional, a rescatar a su hermanito consentido por ver la bengala negra.

Por inercia, pasamos uno al lado del otro, en sentidos contrarios. Al momento de que estuve cerca de ella, aunque por la velocidad seguramente no pudo escucharlo, de mi boca salió un murmullo que se podría descifrar como un "Gracias".

Proseguí mi camino hacia el escuadrón de mocosos que me tocaba ayudar. Lo único que me hacía no querer ir es que este está guiado por Lyssandre. Ese estúpido peliblanco se las va a arreglar para hacer daño… lo presiento. Llegué al lugar dónde deberían estar, y solo veo varios caballos corriendo sin jinete, un par de titanes corriendo como estúpidos, y más adelante….

Más adelante, la locura se desataba de nuevo.

Pude ver cómo dos titanes estaban devorando a cinco soldados. Algunos ya mutilados, otros luchando inútilmente por sus vidas en la mano gigante de estas bestias. Otro baño de sangre sin sentido, sin ningún progreso. A la vuelta, de nuevo tendríamos que llevar cadáveres, y ver madres llorar sobre ellos, preguntando por qué murió, por qué se volvió soldado, o incluso si había sido útil. A esa última pregunta nunca había una respuesta concreta, o sincera; Siempre respondiendo lo mismo, palabras vacías sin un verdadero significado. Para nosotros cada baja en los escuadrones es simplemente un número más.

Aunque era tarde, por la impotencia mate de un golpe a los titanes, dando latigazos con los cables de los equipos de maniobras y girando 360 grados en espiral, para simplemente seguir con mi camino sin mirar atrás. Debía encontrar a ese hijo de puta y cortarle la nuca de un golpe, descuartizar su cuerpo a cintazos, tomarlo por una pierna y lanzarlo a la boca de un titán, aunque me encarcelaran por ello.

Estaba avanzando entre los árboles, cuándo pude divisar su característico cabello blanco en contraste con el verde oscuro del bosque. Estaba acompañado por otro soldado, el último de su escuadrón además de él. Solté más gas y llegué hasta su lado.

-¡Oigan, Mocosos!

-¡R-Rivaille!-. El mocoso ese que quedaba del grupo se sorprendió de que apareciera a su lado de un instante a otro, supongo que estaban intentando huir despavoridamente de esos titanes.- ¡Q-Que bueno que está aquí! Nuestros compañeros…-. Hizo una pausa, dolida, lamentándose por lo que estaba por decir.

-Sí, lo vi. ¿Cómo termino así?

-S-Se les termino el gas… No pudimos hacer nada, ellos dijeron que huyéramos y buscáramos a los superiores.

-¿Cómo es que a ellos se les acabó el gas?

-¿Eh? ¿Perdón?

-¿Por qué a ellos se les acabó el gas tan rápido y a ustedes todavía no?

-Um… No lo sé, ahora que lo dices, no tiene sentido que todavía tengamos gas-. Miro de reojo a Lyssandre, el cuál hasta ahora no había dicho palabra alguna. Luego mi miró a mí, para abrir bien sus ojos de color café, sorprendido. Comprendí su sorpresa al sentir los pasos de un titán detrás de mí. Rápidamente, justo antes de que su mano enorme me tomara lo esquivé grácilmente. Cuándo miré de nuevo a la zona dónde estaban los mocosos, pude ver cómo la mano que me iba a tomar termino agarrando a ese recluta de ojos café. Nunca… Nunca le pregunte su nombre. Luego de esto, seguí con mi camino. Lyssandre estaba igual de sorprendido, no podía dejar de ver hacia atrás, cómo comían a su compañero, o dejar de escuchar sus constantes alaridos de dolor y pidiendo clemencia, al mismo tiempo que gritaba que escapáramos.

-No mires. No es necesario

-P-Pero… él está siendo… devorado

-Bienvenido a la Locura.-_A mi locura.-_

-Já…Jajá…JAjAJa -. ¿Pero qué? Empezó a reír como loco maníaco demente-. Con que… así es cómo se ve ¿eh? Jajá… Genial… el olor de la sangre…

-Tú… estás loco…-. Con las palabras que dijo antes, logró que realmente le tuviera miedo. ¿Qué mierdas le pasan por la cabeza? Por qué… ¿Cree que es genial que la gente muera? Tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos, mirándolo, no estaba viendo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor.

-Ya veo… ¿Y qué si lo estoy? -. Me dedico una sonrisa que hubiera asustado a cualquier persona. Era torcida, mostrando los dientes, con sus ojos abiertos mirándome. El ángulo no ayudaba demasiado a que la vista fuera favorable. Acto seguido a decir estas palabras, apareció otro titán por delante de nosotros; cómo los dos lo esquivamos, este paso por entre nosotros, separándonos por el tiempo suficiente como para que Lyssandre se escabullera y desapareciera de mi vista. Mierda… ¿Dónde fue… Dónde?

* * *

LO SE LO SE, Es corto :c pero no tuve mucha imaginación, en el siguiente capítulo ya va a venir algo muy importante o: lo pueden tomar como una conexión.

Pueden quejarse, hacer berrinche, patalear y golpear personas Dx realmente lo siento.

Bueno, pasemos a los Reviews

Kiryuu: No haré que Levi muera xD talvez e_e y si, Eren es titán en la historia, pero es irrelevante :T

Anónimo: ajsdjaks xD Levi... con tarta de fresitas... ¿¡Diciendome feliz cumpleaños!? DDDD: el apocalipsis se acerca ;-; que bueno que atrás está Eren, por lo menos antes de morir me divertiré ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Wkesh: ASKJHAS XD ni me había dado cuenta de que rimaba D: xD gracias por la felicitación y la "tarjeta" c: realmente, si tuviera amigos como tú y todos los que hice en internet en la vida real, sería la persona más feliz del puerco mundo ;3; Y nope xD no lo volvi a ver, se me ocurrió, mientras me imaginaba un mapita o algo así (?)  
No te cortes las venas con cascara de banana D: el mundo morira si lo haces ;-; el apocalipsis D: D: D: 7u7u7u7u7u7u7

Bueno xD eso es todo por hoy~ espero que les haya gustado, acepto opiniones, recomendaciones, quejas, cartas de amor, y esa cosa lo que sea que hace Wkesh

Patatapandicornio~


	10. Final

**Holiiii! :D volvio patatapandicornio con el... SHAN SHAN SHAAAN -Sonido de redobles- el final! D: hu3hu3hu3hu3hu3**

**Bueno nada muy especial que agregar, simplemente que tardare en actualizar el fic "Cosas del destino" :c y ah! bueno, también tardare en terminar el nuevo fic... que no tiene nombre... xD conste que hice 3 párrafos, aplausos por eso.**

**Bueno, les dejare leer xD como siempre los reviews estarán abajo~**

* * *

Estaba siendo perseguido por un titán de quince metros anormal… mierda… mierda… mierda…

Estos hijos de puta dan miedo. MUCHO miedo. Vienen corriendo como frenéticos con una sonrisa estúpidamente macabra en sus rostros, y para peor sabes que te quiere comer. Quién sabe porque me sigue persiguiendo, debe ser algo parecido a lo de la titán hembra. Una esencia o algo así.

Estaba solo, en el bosque, yendo hacia quién sabe dónde, simplemente procurando no ser atrapado por la abominación que corría atrás mío, hasta que vi a alguien… una persona delante de mí. Reconocí la cabellera blanca desde lejos. Por dios, alguien conocido, era Lyssandre.

Hablar con él sería incomodo, pero es mejor que nada. Debo acercarme rápido así podremos cuidarnos la retaguardia, y llegar a salvo hasta el centro de la formación… espero que él sepa hacia dónde es…

-¡Lyssandre!-. Al escuchar su voz dio vuelta su cabeza, con la mirada sorprendida. Cómo cuándo uno descubre a un niño haciendo una travesura.

-Tu…-. Frunció el ceño y opto por una mirada seria y con desprecio.- ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Me separe de mi escuadrón, y por lo que veo tú también, debemos ir hacia el centro!

-Jajá… ¿crees que me separé?...

-¿Eh?… ¿A que te refieres?

-Já…jajá…AJajAJajaJaJAjAJajAJaJa… Ah… Eren, no entiendes nada…

-¿L-Lyssandre?

-Sigues tan ingenuo… obviamente que yo los maté.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Mis oídos estaban bien? ¿Estaba escuchando mal por la velocidad y los pasos del titán? No lo creo…

-¿E-Eh?

-Eran tan estúpidos… confiando en mí. Me dieron el mando de un escuadrón de 7 personas incluido yo, y mis subordinados me confiaron sus equipos y tanques de gas.

-¿Acaso…?

-No podía permitirme el lujo de que idiotas intervinieran conmigo… Já… que idiotas fueron al no revisar sus tanques de gas, los cuales deje por la mitad cuándo me los confiaron. Uno de esos imbéciles se dio cuenta pensando que era un error, y lo llenó de nuevo. Tuve suerte de que lo devoraran por charlatán. Además, ese no era mi escuadrón original, el escuadrón en el que estaba lo asesine antes, cortando sus cables y dejando que los devoraran… ¿Sabes, Eren? Que ellos murieran… es tu culpa…

-¿Eh? ¿¡Que estás diciendo!?-. Me estaba asustando más de lo normal, decidí adelantarme y acercarme a él, pero era muy rápido. Aunque enganchara mis cables a su lado y los contrajera, no lo alcanzaba.

-Siempre fue tu culpa… todo es tu culpa… todo… Por tu culpa Mikasa no me presta atención, por tu existencia ella no ama a nadie más que a ti. Tuve que actuar como tu pareja todo el puto tiempo, aguantándome todas las conchudas miradas de los reclutas, pero sirvió… sirvió para cumplir con mi cometido.

-¡Lyssandre! ¿¡Que mierdas dices, Lyssandre!?

Todo pasó en un segundo. El titán anormal de atrás, pego un salto dispuesto a alcanzarme. Lyssandre se dio vuelta, por lo cual perdió velocidad y quedo en frente mío. Mis ojos se abrieron totalmente cuándo saco una de sus espadas, acercando a estas a los cables que me sostenían en el aire. Puso uno de sus pies en mi pecho, y cortó los cables de mi equipo.

-…Te lo mereces…

-Mire hacia atrás mientras dejaba de estar en el aire, la boca de un titán acercándose abruptamente, saltando. A esa velocidad, nos alcanzaría a los dos de una sola mordida. Se oscureció alrededor. Se sentía húmedo, y pude ver las mandíbulas del titán adelantándose a dónde estaba. Ese es el final, no podría salir de allí; sería devorado por ese titán… al menos que me convirtiera en uno… pero… en ese segundo, aunque lo intenté, no lo logré. No tenía un objetivo clave. Estaba nervioso, espantado por la muerte inminente que me esperaba. Estaba siendo no solo por ser devorado por un titán…

_Estaba siendo devorado al mismo tiempo por la locura._

Cuándo me rendí totalmente ante la bestia que estaba detrás de mí, aproximándose en cámara lenta dispuesto a devorarme de un bocado… Salí de allí. La humedad y la oscuridad se fueron de un instante a otro, volví al aire fresco y confort del bosque, mire hacia arriba para ver la cara de mi salvador. Mis ojos se abrieron de nuevo al ver el rostro imperturbable de Heichou. De MI Heichou.

Pero al mirar a los costados, la locura se desataba de nuevo.

Ante la sorpresa de Lyssandre de que no muriera y saliera de allí, el quedo expuesto. Expuesto a la boca del titán, en la cual se estaba adentrando sin problemas al mismo momento en el que esta se cerró, devorándolo por completo a excepción de parte de un brazo que sostenía la navaja con la cual había tratado de asesinarme.

.

.

.

Salimos de allí sin yo dejar de estar sorprendido por la muerte de él… al estar alejados del titán, Levi nos llevó a una rama alta de los árboles. Se veía perturbado…

No paraba de mirar fijamente la sangre dispersada por varias partes, no paraba de ver la _Locura_ que se presentaba en varias partes.

Al mirar a los alrededores, pudimos ver a los soldados llorando, gritando. Sangre por doquier, en los árboles, en el suelo, en las mismas personas las cuales se consideraban compañeros de los difuntos. Todos gritando desesperadamente, rogando clemencia, preguntándose "¿Por qué?" Entre lágrimas saladas que se derramaban constantemente. Los cadáveres dispersados siendo recogidos por tenientes y veteranos que portaban caras oscuras y perdidas. Perdidas en la muerte que se presentaba en frente a sus ojos.

Levi empezó a entrar en un estado de Shock, como el de aquella vez en la oficina hace unos días, solo que esta vez era más potente, ya que no solo estaba imaginando ese horror que predomina fuera de la seguridad de las murallas y la falsedad, si no que estaba viviéndola de nuevo. Una vez más, estaba expuesto a ese olor a muerte… el olor a la sangre mezclado con el perfume de las agujas de pino y la naturaleza. Un aroma que definitivamente ahoga, deja sin aire; Inunda la mente, el alma y todos los sentidos posibles, dejando a uno totalmente inservible y expuesto a esta misma muerte que cobra vidas con el transcurso de los segundos.

Él estaba empezando a horrorizarse una vez más con el espectáculo macabro que se presenciaba ante sus ojos con orbes color plata apagado. Gimoteando, tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos. Le temblaban las extremidades de manera excepcional, por lo cual termino agachándose en la misma rama, encogiéndose mientras llegaba a temblar completamente, soltando pequeños susurros casi imperceptibles, pero que poco a poco fueron aumentando de volumen hasta ser palabras totalmente audibles.

"Basta… Basta… Basta…"

Me agaché junto a él… preguntándole que le pasaba. Pero él no salía de ese estado de shock inminente que se aproximaba amenazante. Él, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, el supuesto portador de las "alas de la libertad" era el que siempre salía fuera y sobrevivía. Contemplando como los soldados venían y se iban, como morían… No… como eran asesinados por esas bestias abominables y despreciables que tomaron el territorio que originalmente era nuestro.

_Él se había adentrado en la Locura… y había salido de esta, para darle la cara una y otra vez._

No lo aguante más. Me rehusé a dejarlo así, a dejarlo sufrir constantemente. Alguien no puede reprimir tanta angustia y soledad por tanto tiempo. Yo lo sé bien… sé que debajo de esa mascara de rostro indiferente y mirada fría hay sentimientos, y un corazón cubierto por el hielo más espeso y frío que llegue a existir. Pero el hielo sigue siendo hielo, y siempre sucumbirá a derretirse con una llamarada de fuego vivo. Me paré a su lado, lo cual llamo su atención una vez más. Al levantar su mirada, pude admirar las pequeñas lágrimas que se escapaban de sus hermosos ojos, ahora llenos de confusión, vergüenza e Ira. Le tome de una de las manos y lo tire hacia arriba, llevándome un gemido de su ser, en parte de queja y otra en forma de sorpresa y algo de dolor por el gran arrebato que le había proporcionado. Quedó parado, paralizado en frente mío; pero al mismo tiempo temblando por el estado en el que estaba. Me miraba fijamente, con los ojos abiertos llenos de lágrimas reprimidas que se negaban a salir y perturbar su tan serio rostro, que ahora portaba un hermoso color carmesí en sus mejillas, contrastando con su hermosa piel blanca y cabello negro. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, no tengo por seguro si era por la vergüenza de mostrarse así frente a mí, o por intentar retener las lágrimas.

No supe que hacer en ese momento, pero al igual que sabía en aquel entonces que al herirme a mí mismo me convertiría en un titán, sabía exactamente qué hacer en esa situación desesperante en frente de la persona que tanto admiro y amo.

_-Llora._

Con esa orden fue suficiente. Esa orden dirigida desde recluta a comandante, que simplemente con poseer cinco letras revelaba y destrozaba todas las barreras que había montado ese pequeño hombre que temblaba en frente mío. Esa orden tan clara logro que se deslizara el primer hilillo de agua salada desde el lagrimal de sus ojos, para luego convertirse en torrentes de lágrimas retenidas por años que recorrían las mejillas blancas presas de un carmesí provocado por el sonrojo.

Él tuvo una reacción que ningún humano existente vivo en las murallas podría haberse esperado. Levi empezó a sobarse los ojos, tal como un niño pequeño, quitándose las lágrimas que salían una y otra vez. Yo no reaccione de manera escandalosa o nerviosa ante el espectáculo que estaba presenciando frente a mis ojos. Lo que hice fue quedarme parado en frente de él, sin querer hacer que se alterara más.

Luego de esa única palabra que conformaba una frase tan simple, realicé una acción tan carente de detalles como esas palabras, pero a la vez tan profundo, materializando todos los deseos reprimidos en un simple movimiento de brazos. Un movimiento que lo único que hizo es mover mis extremidades superiores hacia delante, extendiéndolas, dejando paso al pequeño hombre.

Él alzó la mirada una vez más, mi miró a los ojos y entendió completamente el mensaje que le quería dar, abalanzándose hacia mí de una manera que casi me tira del árbol. Me abrazó con una fuerza con la que ni siquiera lo había hecho Mikasa alguna vez. Agarro mi camisa en la zona de mi pecho, escondiendo su cabeza en este ente sus manos, mientras seguía temblando y derramando lágrimas encima de mi camisa, que poco a poco fui sintiendo cálida y húmeda. Correspondí al afecto que me quería brindar, abrazándolo lo más fuerte que me permitían mis brazos cansados.

-Eren…-. Todavía estaba lloriqueando, con lágrimas en los ojos y voz ronca.- Esto es una locura… este mundo…-. Miro hacia los costados, dirigiendo la mirada hasta dónde estaban los veteranos recogiendo cadáveres rodeados de sangre y partes humanas irreconocibles. Solo para luego volver a esconderse de ese horror debajo de mi cuello-. Este mundo es horrible. Da miedo. Está lleno de locos…

-Levi… más allá de que este mundo este inundado y sumido en oscuridad, egoísmo y crueldad; no deja de ser hermoso y sorprendente a la vez. Cada persona vive su vida de la mejor manera posible, y colmándose de felicidad ignorando todo el exterior horrendo que, aunque no lo veamos, está en todas partes. Este mundo está lleno de locura y hermosura a la vez, y también hay de estos dos en cada humano.

-Eren…-. Abrió sus ojos totalmente, sorprendido por las palabras que un "mocoso" de 15 años le había dicho. Estos hermosos orbes de color plata se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, pero sin salirse de sus parpados.- Pero esto… Es una locura…-. Me miro directamente a los ojos, que no tenían alguna expresión o sentimiento descifrable.- Eren… Ayúdame a salir de esta locura, ¡de mi locura!… permíteme ver esa hermosura en el mundo que dejé de admirar hace tiempo por las manchas de sangre constantes en mi mente… Eren… Ayúdame…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, sellé sus labios con un tierno beso que poco a poco fue profundizándose. Abrió su boca lo suficiente para que yo pudiera arremeter con la lengua bruscamente, sorprendiéndolo y arrancando un pequeño gemido de su parte, que luego se calló cediendo a mi lengua el poder.

Nos separamos uno de otro, jadeando para recuperar el aire mientras nos mirábamos conectados por un pequeño hilo de saliva, solo para luego volver a besarnos una vez más, hasta que nos separamos totalmente por el riesgo a ser comidos por un titán, aunque era lo menos probable.

Levi seguía alterado por la situación de antes, y se negaba a mirar a los alrededores. Luego de bajar hasta donde estaban todas las tropas transitoriamente, Erwin, Hanji, Petra y Esther nos miraban con cara de emoción y felicitación al vernos tomados de la mano. Y a mí casi me da una hemorragia nasal al ver que Levi se avergonzó con eso y trató de esconder su sonrojo debajo de su pañuelo como siempre.

.

.

.

Historias paralelas luego de lo principal (?)

Luego de la misión, la cual terminó siendo un éxito, se retornó al cuartel dentro de la muralla Rose. Se empezó a informar sobre las bajas, hubo en total unas dieciocho, mucho menos de lo que se había pensado y estimado con respecto a la cantidad de intromisiones dentro de la formación.

Salí de la sala de reuniones. Vale decir que el estúpido calvo con peluquín desteñido no dejo de acosarme junto a la Loca y las otras dos cotilleras con respecto a mi beso con Eren (valla a saber cómo mierda lo vieron) y no dejaban de mencionar que nos veíamos fantásticos tomados de la mano. Los maldecía con palabras que ni el mismo satanás sabía que existían, pero por dentro me agradaba que pensaran que yo y Eren nos veíamos bien…

Con respecto a Eren "mocoso" Jäeger, siempre que nos cruzamos en algún lugar se avergüenza, y gira la cabeza hacia un lado, cómo si le diera pena verme a los ojos, lo que me está jodiendo monumentalmente. Ya pasaron dos días desde la vuelta y apenas me ha dirigido la palabra; me estoy dirigiendo hacia mi oficina en el segundo piso del cuartel, que antes era un antiguo y muy sucio castillo. Camino a la oficina, me topé con Erwin que me preguntó que le había hecho al mocoso ese, no le respondí de manera cordial porque ni siquiera yo sé que mierdas le pasa por la cabeza a ese imbécil.

Cuándo estaba por dar la vuelta a la esquina del pasillo, para finalmente llegar a mi tan ansiada oficina, me topé con él. Cuándo nos encontramos, nos chocamos de frente, pero por la diferencia de altura yo colisioné simplemente con su pecho, sobándome la zona del golpe mientras maldecía al bulto que había estorbado mi caminata. Bueno, ese bulto de ojos verdes que actualmente estaba rojo del sonrojo era Eren, el cual se puso nervioso por encontrarme en el pasillo, y sobre todo por haber chocado conmigo.

-¡H-H-H-Heichou! ¡Lo siento, Realmente lo siento!

-Tch, mocoso idiota. Fíjate por dónde vas

-Realmente lo siento…-. Disimuladamente intentó escabullirse por el lado para salir corriendo huyendo despavoridamente del lugar, pero yo se lo impedí con un brazo. Acto seguido, lo mire con una sonrisa y lo lleve a tirones hasta mi oficina.

Al llegar, le indiqué que se sentara en la silla en frente del escritorio. Obedeció sin rechistar como siempre, pero el nerviosismo se le salía por las orejas. No sé qué le pasaba por la cabeza para que estuviera en ese estado, aunque lo más probable es que hubiera hecho una cagada y no quisiera decírmelo.

Lo que estaba por hacer probablemente me costara la poca dignidad que me quedaba al haber… mierda, me cuesta siquiera mencionarlo… Al haber… L-llorado en frente de ese mocoso. Él me estaba mirando constantemente, observando los movimientos que hacía. Lo que hice fue ir y cerrar la puerta por las dudas de que alguien entrara en el acto que estaba por realizar. Al volverme hacia Eren, este estaba incluso más nervioso porque había bloqueado la entrada de la habitación.

-Hey, ¿qué te pasa?

-¿Eh? Nada, es solo que…

-Oye, Eren…-. Ok, ya estaba listo. Tire mi ego al suelo y lo patee tanto como para que no se levantara durante un rato, lo suficiente para poder sentarme sobre las piernas de Eren. Mis piernas estaban una a cada lado, y mis brazos habían rodeado su cuello, mientras lo observaba con la cabeza inclinada hacia un costado y una mirada tierna.- ¿Por qué me evitas?

-H-Heichou…-. Me miro atónito por la acción que había realizado hace unos instantes. No es que no le gustara, es más, se sonrojo mucho y la lujuria invadió sus ojos de un momento a otro. Se atrevió a acercar sus brazos discretamente hacia mi cintura, con precaución porque pensaba que si tocaba zonas que no debía lo tumbaría de un golpe, aunque no era cierto… pero no se lo puedo decir.

-¿Ya no me quieres?-. Así es, Estaba seduciendo al mocoso. Quería saber si realmente me quería o era un sentimiento pasajero como con ese mocoso peliblanco que ahora se halla en el repugnante estómago de un titán, dónde debe estar. Incline la cabeza hacia el otro lado, y disimuladamente, me quite la chaqueta marrón característica de los soldados, y me desabroche los primeros botones de la camisa, aunque creo que lo notó pero disimulo no haberlo hecho.

-¡Qué estás diciendo! N-No es que haya dejado de quererte ni nada por el estilo…

-Entonces… ¿porque me ignoras?-. Finalmente terminé de encenderlo cuándo me quité el pañuelo de un tirón, y baje la camisa por los hombros, dejando estos y mi pecho al descubierto de Eren, el cual quedo totalmente sorprendido con la acción y se empezó a excitar.

-E-h… Es p-porque… podía formular las palabras ni quitar la mirada de mi pecho bien formado que estaba a unos cinco centímetros de su rostro. Podía sentir su respiración en mi piel desnuda, lo cual me genera un cosquilleo y algunos escalofríos.

-¿No me deseas?

-¡Claro que lo hago!-. Sonrío animadamente, con inocencia. Pero esa inocencia simplemente ocultaba que era un mocoso pervertido que llevó sus manos a mis caderas, bajándolas lentamente hasta dónde estaba mi parte baja, acariciando suavemente.

-¿Entonces por qué no me mimas? Quiero que Eren me diga que me quiere-. Lo estaba seduciendo con una mirada tierna, que acababa de descubrir que le encantaba. Lo decía con un tono suave en mi voz, una voz totalmente inocente.

-¿Mimarte? ¿Algo como… esto?-. Finalmente el demonio se sacó la careta de inocencia y mostro su mejor cara, llena de lujuria y malicia, y en sus ojos se veía un destello de travesura y deseo. Acto seguido, empezó a manosear mi trasero, lo cual quito un gemido de mi parte; pero como si no fuera suficiente, empezó a lamer mi pecho y mordisquear mis pezones lo cual termino de debilitarme, obligándome a doblarme y aferrarme fuertemente a sus hombros para no caerme. Mierda, desearía haberme quedado con el ego en alto.

_(Notese que Hanji estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando todo, y era la que había visto e "informado" del éxito de la "misión" a Petra, Erwin y Esther)_

Historia número dos (?)

Más allá de que en las noches Eren se escabullía en mi habitación fingiendo "estar dormido" y recostarse a mi lado, no hacía nada más que eso.

Aunque no lo dijera, se notaba que le ponía nervioso que lo vieran conmigo, lo que me jodía monumentalmente. No es que a mí me encantaría demostrar mi afecto en público como un puto acto, pero me molestaba que como nadie lo sabía, Esther seguía acercándose a él de manera que no me gustaba. O Hanji le pedía que le ayudara en experimentos que los dejaban a solas, lo cual me molestaba aún más. ¿Qué mierda les pasa con ese mocoso? Es MI mocoso, nadie más que yo puede acercársele.

Estábamos caminando juntos, solos, dirigiéndonos en una caminata lenta hacia el comedor, cuándo le saqué tema sin sutileza alguna. Bueno, que le puedo decir, no me gusta mentir.

-Eren.

-¿Qué pasa, Levi?

-¿Por qué no te gusta que te vean conmigo?

-¿E-Eh…? ¿¡Eh!? ¡Eso no es verdad!... Solo que…

-Habla o muere, mocoso.

-Bueno… es que no quiero perjudicar a Levi-Heichou…-. Me sorprendí bastante con lo que dijo, quería saber el significado de sus palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Es que…! Levi es muy importante, una figura que opone autoridad y bueno… miedo, así que pensé que si lo veían conmigo podría perjudicar su imagen de comandante ¡Y no quiero que pase eso! Quiero que Levi siga siendo el sargento intimidante y sexy…-. Estas últimas palabras las dijo en un susurro mirando hacia el costado, pero para mí fueron totalmente audibles. Cuándo decía estas palabras sentí un flechazo, si, ahí, justo en el centro.

-Si pero… No quiero que dejes que las mujeres locas que hay en este cuartel se te acerquen.

-¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a Hanji, Esther y Mikasa?

-Sobretodo Esther.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ella es bonita, no quiero.-Me distraje un momento notando que estábamos casi al lado de la puerta del comedor

-¿…Bonita…? adelantó y me encerró entre sus brazos contra la pared.- ¿Qué tiene Esther de distinto a mí?

Ahora que lo observaba, él y Esther eran extremadamente parecidos con respecto a la apariencia. Los dos son castaños y de ojos verdes, solo que los de Eren son más profundos y llenos de sentimientos.- Por supuesto que la diferencia es que Eren es más sensual.

Me escape de sus brazos agachándome por uno de estos, y entre al comedor, dejando a Eren detrás, atónito. Al entrar a la sala ya todos estaban sirviéndose de comer, y pude divisar a Hanji llamándome desde el fondo para invitarme a sentarme en la mesa dónde estaban ella, Erwin y Mike. Cuando empecé a avanzar sin demasiadas ganas al lugar indicado, pude ver venir a Esther detrás de mí, acercándose a Eren peligrosamente para mi gusto.

-¡Eren!-. Ella vino y tironeó de su chaqueta indicándole que la siguiera.- ¡Ven a sentarte con nosotros!

-Eh… ok…-. Me miro interrogante, como si pidiera permiso para ir. Obviamente, no permitiría eso.

-Oye, mocoso.

-¿Qué…?

Tironee de su camisa hacia abajo, para besarlo por sorpresa en frente de todos los presentes, mientras miraba desafiante a Esther, la cual estaba totalmente estática ante la escena. Lo mire de nuevo a él, que estaba totalmente sonrojado y sorprendido por el beso, pero que no rechazó. Termine separándome de él, dejándolo respirar.- Tu vienes conmigo.

Detrás de mí escuche un grito de fangirl, que pensé que sería de Hanji o Petra, pero al darme vuelta para ver de dónde provenía, descubrí que lo había hecho Erwin, que estaba bueno, con los ojos cerrados y los puños cerrados a la altura del pecho. Mire a los alrededores, para observar a los presentes, y casi me parto de risa al ver el rostro de Mikasa, y acto seguido a Armin intentando detenerla de levantarse para intentar asesinarme. Proseguí a avanzar a la mesa de los altos mandos, tironeando a Eren detrás de mí por los hilillos de la camisa.

**Fin**

* * *

¡Termino! oooo: ¿les gusto? ¡Que bueno! ¿No les gusto? ¡Pos que mal! xD

Bueno, pasemos a los reviews~

Kiryuu:Es corto porque soy BATMAN NANANANNANANA BATMAN okno, y la muralla antimamás no funciona con mi mamá :C

Paloma-San: ¿Inspireichon? o: Esta chica me agrada (?) tiene tan buena pronuncheichon como my 8)

Wkesh: Ok, ahora soy seguidora de tus biblias *m* Jaja xD todos amaríamos conocer a nuestros amigos virtuales, son los mejores o: yo tengo un montón de amiguitos :B 

Mi imaginación se fue de vacaciones, la raptaron, la asesinaron y la lanzaron a un pozo, así que hasta que encontremos el cadáver no se... xD

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy! ¡Lancen ideas para nuevos fan-fics! Tengo un guante de baseball para atraparlas -Se agacha en posición de catcher-

Patatapandicornio~


End file.
